Roanapur Rampage: A Black Lagoon & Batman tale
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: No vigilante would be stupid enough to try and fight crime in Roanapur ...that was the rule till someone with something to prove decides to rewrite that rule and Balalaika and Rock will pay the ultimate price for victory in this battle
1. Chapter 1

**Roanapur Rampage - A Black Lagoon / Batman x-over**

**Author: B.H. Ramsay**

**Email**:  
**Disclaimer:** Characters appearing here belong to DC Comics & Rei Hiroe  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Setting:** After Gotham Gatecrash & gunman's Brother's Keeper ... you might want to read 'em  
**Dedicated to:** The Shrine of Heroes... Amigodude, just another soul, unkeptsecret & the rest of the crowd at the Black Lagoon forums. A huge amount of love for Rabe Addler who endured a fate worse then death by having to play beta for me. Also gunman who let me borrow his take on Rock's brother. And of course Judd Winick who inspired this story

**Summary: ** No vigilante would be stupid enough to attack Roanapur ... at least that's what everyone thinks but someone is determined to prove everyone wrong and rack up a huge body count in the process.

* * *

The dream always starts the same way.

A loud bang, bang, bang from the other side of a dark wall. Some great force pounds on the wall shaking it, the wall slowly cracking under the assault, cracking and giving way to the force on the other side. The pounding grows louder with each strike - the sound echoes out into the world filling it, changing it.

* * *

Of all the thoughts Rock Okajima expected to have upon seeing Ryouichi, his older brother -again, the very last was -how the hell to explain why he was wearing a PVC bodysuit? If the buckles and harnesses were not sufficient clue, the zippered mask at his belt was an obvious sign that the suit's intended use was in extreme fetish play. In Rock's defense, if he had known his brother was coming, he might have rescheduled his afternoon "job" with Selina Kyle, Roanapur's newest dominatrix. She was nothing if not understanding about how busy life occasionally got in Roanapur. But today was Thursday, her best and most important client was coming and she needed Rock there in the role he seemed to fill for more and more people in Roanapur these days, making them look good and allowing them to keep up appearances, in short, window dressing.

Ryouichi stepped out of the car that had delivered him from the airport. He brightened on seeing his younger brother and opened his arms in greeting.

"Ryu, what are you doing here?" Rock asked.

"Well hello to you too Brother." Ryu said with a grin as he hugged Rock.

"Ryu you know I'm happy to see you of course but this really isn't the best time for a social call."

"Then it's a good thing this isn't just a social call. I'm here to meet with a representative of Sabouro Industries they're about to make a big deal and I'm to over see the transaction. They wanted someone familiar with the area so I volunteered."

A familiar cackling came from out of the Lagoon offices and Rock's heart sank. "Familiar with the area, you're kidding us right?" Revy was up before noon on a day they were not working, never a good omen.

"Rock, don't tell me the little poindexter got his ass nabbed again." Revy emerged from the building. She seemed to have a hangover...which was odd, as that would imply she had stopped drinking. Rock made introductions to an obviously amused Ryo. Rock resolved to politely advise him to keep his amusement to himself within earshot of Revy.

"I'm happy to finally meet you Miss Rebecca,". Ryu was saying, "I didn't get much chance to really meet you the last time I was here."

"You mean when we rescued your kidnapped ass." Revy sneered. "...And isn't Gimp-Boy late for his other gig?"

Rock sighed; his new "job" seemed to annoy Revy. Though anytime he offered to quit, she got really bitchy. Her behaviour was perplexing...or to be more accurate more perplexing then normal.

"I'm sorry," Ryouichi asked. "...Gimp-Boy?"

"Our Rock is providing ...atmospheric support to one of the towns local business owners." Dutch supplied.

"Yeah he ...helps set the mood so clients feel more ...comfortable. Very customer service oriented is our Rock." Benny filled in.

Ryouichi was looking at him speculatively. "Your bondage harness isn't sitting right. It will chaff you the way you have it now." He said with a wry smile.

"Thanks I'll fix it when I get over there." Rock said as his face reddened with embarrassment.

"Have I interrupted something?" Ryo asked.

"We're having a in influx of... new independent business owners." Dutch explained delicately. "The established business community is having some issues with that."

Benny gave the man a disarming smile. "Rock has been trying to get every one to come to terms but it seems not everyone is ...receptive to the idea of peaceful co-existence."

"Big waste of time I say," Revy sneered, "I mean those idiots who set up that chop shop operation ran you out on a rail."

"I didn't do too badly with those weapons merchants. Besides, I had to try Revy, I had to."

Dutch sighed "Yes you did and now those chuckleheads'll learn the hard way what happens when you try and do business on Hotel Moscow turf without their say-so."

"Listen Ryo the afternoon is a little busy. Can I come by your hotel this evening we can talk and catch up."

"Of course until tonight Brother."

* * *

Walter Aldous was a weak man. From his undersized manhood to his puny body to his uncontrollable and illicit desires, he was a weak, weak man. Like all weak men, He had surrounded himself with enough power and money that he could hide his weakness. Still, as his weakness became harder for others to see, it became harder for him to be happy. Like all weak men, deep down he longed for his weakness to be acknowledged, he longed to be controlled. The answer to all his dark prayers had come from an unlikely source. Her name was Selene and his 1pm Thursday session with her was now the highlight of his week.

Selene entered the room, dressed, as a goddess should be dressed. "Walter, you are late," She snapped, "do you think I have nothing better to do then sit around this place waiting for you to remember your obligations to me?"

"I'm sorry Mistress I overslept...it's never happened..." Selene slapped him across the face. Grabbing it hard as she did so.

"Did I tell you I wanted to hear your excuses, I don't recall saying that I wanted to hear anything from you, anything at all." The Dominatrix hissed.

"I'm sorry miss anything you want, anything at all."

"Gimp!" she called and a masked man chained and hobbled shuffled out of the bedroom area holding a tray with nail care products on it.

"The table next to Walter." Selene snapped, "Then go to your closet Gimp."

The masked man giggled as he set the tray down and departed. Walter watched the Gimp as he departed. When he tuned back to his mistress she was looking at him.

"Jealous, Walter? You know what you have to do for me if you want to be my pet around the house." She gave him a cruel smile.

"I...I would give anything Mistress, nothing would make me happier then being your pet." Walter groveled.

Selene seated herself and placed the spiked heel of her boot non-too-gently in Aldous's lap. "So have you been a good boy since our last session Walter?" Selene asked sweetly.

Walter groaned as he nodded, Selene ground her boot heel deeper into his lap. "Now why do I not believe that worm?" She hissed.

Walter nodded vigorously, "I have a client usually he's not a big spender but not too long ago he spent some big money. easiest I ever made. He wanted the four-one-one on every person of interest in Roanapur. Chang, Balalaika, everyone; hell, he even wanted to know about the Japanese who works for Lagoon Couriers. "

"...Okajima, now why would he be of interest to anyone?"

"He's become a known associate of pretty much everyone that matters in this town. Maybe not a major player but he knows all the right people and has pull with them of some kind."

"Very nice Walter, very good you have been a good boy." Selene recrossed her legs so that her boot now hovered enticingly before him, "Their filthy, clean them...slave, and if you do a good job, and I mean a really good job I might let you paint my toe nails today."

Aldous sighed with joy Selene was worth every penny, No matter why she had left Gotham City, that town's loss was his gain. "Thank you mistress." he sighed with orgasmic joy as he bent his head and extended his tongue. The sweet taste of boot leather would purge the odd medicine taste that had been in his mouth since he had woken this afternoon from his strange dream-filled nap.

In the next room Rock quietly jotted down what Walter was saying, he was running tape of the session of course, he always did whenever any of Selina's clientèle came to visit. His personal notes however, sometimes gave substance to the dry recordings. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of his skin being rubbed raw as Walter and Selina went through their afternoon's roleplay session. Ryouichi had been right , as usual, his harness was starting to chaff him.

* * *

Iron Mike Harrison had come a long way from the dockyards of Gotham City. He and a crew of a half a dozen other guys had started a profitable car theft ring and chop shop. They had managed to survive and thrive in Gotham a long time but like every one else he had eventually run into Bat Problems.

He and his crew had come to Roanapur and bought a garage and some space at the dock for incoming shipments of cars. It had not been a week before some small Japanese nerd came calling. Mike had personally tossed his ass out. They had heard rumors of the Hotel Moscow outfit the guy had mentioned, but Iron Mike was confident that if they could hold out long enough to make their mark then maybe this Hotel Moscow might have to start looking over it's shoulder for him. -At least that was his feeling for a week. Then this morning, he had been snatched off the street and his beaten bloodied carcass was now cowering on the floor of an ornate office study.

The door of the office opened and a tall athletic blond in a low-cut business suit with a scarred face walked in. Iron Mike went cold ...he had also heard of this woman ... he had disbelieved the rumors. They were just too terrifying to be real.

She sat at the desk regarding him a long time with cold blue eyes. "Hello Michael, My name is Balalaika," she said when she finally spoke.

"Let me guess you represent Hotel Moscow." Mike said trying to summon some bravery, maybe fake his way out of this.

"No, Michael, I AM Hotel Moscow."

Mike's blood ran cold. "Look there has been some miscommunication. I'd love to negotiate a fair percentage... say forty percent of our take?"

"This isn't the negotiation phase Michael. My representative asking you to shut down ... THAT was the negotiation phase."

The woman was looking at several pictures. She'd hold them up so he could see they were photos of his family and friends back in Gotham.

"...This is the phase where I decided how many of these people I'd have to kill to erase you from existence. I might start with this one; your old girlfriend isn't she? That little boy she is holding, is that yours? I hope for his sake he isn't. Now this policeman, didn't he run you in for a parking ticket once ... well he'll have to die of course, along with anyone else who I find out has ever known you or so much as spoken your name."

Mike started weeping and crawled backwards across the floor. This seemed to annoy the woman who rose from the desk, pistol in hand. He saw some of the men in the room pulling their weapons but the woman waved them away.

"Don't piss me off more by crying or trying to run." Balalaika hissed in a thick Russian accent, "you had your chance to get out and you wasted it." She was going to kill him herself and she wasn't going to be nice about it.

"Do you understand what I am saying Michael. I don't just want YOU dead; I want anyone who's ever known you exist, to be dead. I want there to be no trace left in the world of your memory so that no one will know that you were stupid enough to come to MY city or think you could screw with me." She unloaded three shots from her gun and Iron Mike was no more.

"Sergeant," Balalaika commanded, "Have Miss Sawyer deposit this piece of trash outside that garage he set up. You have the rest of his people yes?"

"Do you want the building burned down?" Boris asked.

"With all of them inside."

"They had shipment of stolen vehicles on its way."

"How much is it worth?"

"Soft estimates from reading their records says a little under five hundred thousand. Not a bad haul for a small-timer."

"Intercept it, tell the Captain - the next time he accepts a contract that has him crapping on my territory, I'll sink him AND his boat."

"This is the fourth such incursion in less then a month." Boris sighed, "One wonders if this is blowback for your rout of Ra's-al-Ghul's people from the city?"

"You have a point Sergeant, call Chang back and tell him I've changed my mind. We can have that meeting he's been wanting. Maybe we need a new stratagem."

* * *

The Church of Violence was an actual Roman Catholic Church however it was doubtful the Vatican was aware of the many methods its employees had found to -offset the many costs associated with doing God's Work. A city filled with criminal degenerates is not the most fertile ground for fundraising. For charitable works, feeding the hungry, clothing the poor, these things cost money thus Church had established a lucrative side business buying selling and shipping anything from anywhere to anywhere for a price, usually a high one, ridiculously high, if one listened to the people who had given the local church its less flattering nickname of The Rip-Off Church

Yolanda, the elderly nun who ran the place was serving tea to her guests today with the assistance of her employees Eda and Rico. Some said Eda was a dangerous con artist, a ruthless profiteer, a stone cold killer, still more whispered that she was all three and more besides. There were even those who claimed she was a company girl, best and brightest to come off the FARM back in Langley, Virginia. Nobody who talked about it did so in her earshot especially after she started hanging out with the Lagoon Company's dangerous two-handed whirling dervish of violence.

Revy and the rest of her fellow employees at The Lagoon Courier Company were sharing Yolanda's sitting rooms this evening. Local custom dictated host's choice when it came to the drinking but tea left Revy cold. It wasn't that Revy couldn't drink it, just that she had no patience for anything that didn't fill her gut, get her high, get her laid or get her to sleep. Yolanda's only concession to this was letting her spike it with Eda's supply of hooch, which Eda was notoriously protective of. Crown Royal, especially the good stuff, was hard to come by in the South China Sea.

"This fucking sucks." Revy sighed in her frustration.

"For those not privy to the rat's nest you call a brain," Selina Kyle replied, "You want narrow that down."

"Busting The Demons balls was supposed to calm things down instead the place is getting tense."

"Tense, I saw that bonfire Balalaika made out of those losers from Gotham. We are WAY beyond tense Revy." Dutch replied.

"...And young Miss Kyle's weekly meetings with Mr. Aldous, are they producing anything substantial?" Yolanda asked.

Selina smiled, "Aldous says he's attracted a well heeled client. They are coming to Roanapur to negotiate sale of some electronic components of a weapons system, cutting edge and very expensive. They are hoping to meet with the head of a local syndicate. He'll know more tonight after attending a meet and greet with all the syndicate bosses at The Hideaway." she replied, "Balalaika wouldn't really kill a guy's whole family just to prove a point would she?"

Revy shook her head "You don't want to know what Big Sister is or isn't going to do especially if she feels like she being challenged." she reminded her friend.

Yolanda looked at Selina with a critical eye, "Perhaps it's time for our young miss to come clean on her reasons for leaving Gotham. It can't just be for the delightful amusement of dressing young Okajima in bondage gear."

Selina Kyle had grown up hard in Gotham City. Bounced from group home to group home where she had hooked up with a young teenage Revy, still going by her given name of Rebecca back then. The two had become fast friends raising hell until destiny drove them apart. Revy on her way to becoming Roanapur's deadliest gunslinger and Selina on her way to becoming the infamous Catwoman one of the most infamous of Gotham City's fearsome females.

They had reunited during Balalaika's recent business trip to Gotham City. A business trip that had had ended with a spectacular display of chaos and violence when two of Batman's infamous rogues gallery made the idiotic and ill-advised choice to try and manipulate Hotel Moscow and its dangerously lethal Captain.

Kyle looked at the old woman and nodded, "When I was watching Revy and Hotel Moscow I found out about some guest with diamonds. After Balalaika left the hotel, I went back and made off with the goods."

"What were they?"

"I thought they were conflict gems, turns out I was wrong. These stones are like no diamond I've ever seen." she produced a bag and placed a gem on the table Yolanda picked up the stone examining it carefully.

"They're black." Rock observed to a room of rolled eyes.

"I love your quick grasp of the painfully obvious." Revy sneered.

"Nice, I know a guy." Eda smirked mentally calculating her cut, "I'll want a finder's fee of course, back and front end."

"Fuck you Eda," Revy snapped, "... She's my friend. If anyone's getting a percentage deal, it's me."

"What about my percentage?" Rock asked only half kidding.

"You're spending your afternoons around a hot chick in domme gear while wearing a gimp mask." Eda cackled, "Folks in this town'll say that's a bonus all on its own."

"You might want to know what you're buying into before you start trying to get piece of the action. The gems aren't from any mine, they're from a lab, a weapons and tech manufacturer once owned by Lex Luthor."

"Why have I heard that name before?" Dutch asked the puzzled look in his eyes showing though his shades.

Eda explained, "He was President of the United States for about the five minutes it took for people to clue to the fact he was the most corrupt deceitful double dealing politician in the country's history."

"Not a Luthor fan-girl I take it." Rock snickered, "He also used to own most of the city of Metropolis."

"He also tried to buy up a chunk of Gotham City." Selina sneered. "He lost his fortune after he got out of office. Seems he's trying to get back on top and these little stone are part of it. When I made off with the goods I found a logbook with date marked and the name Roanapur. Whatever he was going to do with the gems it's supposed to go down in a couple more days."

"You figure you'll sell the gems to whoever the original owner was going to meet."

"That was the plan until I found out something about them." Selina took a penlight from her pocket and trained it on a far wall. She placed the gem in the path of the beam; there was an explosive discharge that blow a small hole in the wall.

She tossed the stone to Eda who was amazed when she caught it. "It's cool -barely any temperature change at all."

The room went silent. "I'm figuring this isn't about diamond smuggling anymore," Selina explained, "I had a couple of attempts on my life, Mine, not just Catwoman. That's why I left Gotham, that's why I'm hiding here in Roanapur."

"Eda..." Yolanda asked with a meaningful stare, "Do you know anything...anything at all, about this?"

"That was tech Luthor commissioned during his Presidential term. Cutting edge...hell, bleeding edge would be more like it. The guy who invented it was trying to build a new stable energy source. He got the new part right but not much else. The things are unstable as hell but they can amplify energy by a factor...well that small bag she has could produce an explosion that would make Hiroshima look like a backyard barbecue."

"What in heaven's name would Luthor want with such a thing?" Yolanda asked.

"Depending on who you ask Luthor either advanced the cause of human technological advancement by a factor of ten or he brought us to the brink of a world war."

"Well unless I miss my guess ex-presidents shouldn't be running around with diamonds capable of leveling whole cities." Dutch replied thoughtfully.

"Luthor lost control of the tech firm like he did the rest of his business empire. The guy who I took these from was in Gotham for a meet with someone... the feds knew about the meeting but I don't think they actually met with him."

"Why?"

"Cause the same night I broke into his hotel suite and took these, he ended up dead. I'd be the prime suspect in the killing if he hadn't been found blocks away beaten till every bone was broken."

"I can see why you wanted out of town. What I'm not getting is why you think this might be connected to what's doing around here in Roanapur."

"The guy I ripped off was supposed to be meeting with Roanapur's top boss

"There are four bosses in this city Kyle." Revy reminded her.

Dutch sighed, "...And all of a sudden we have a lot of people rolling into town trying to get a piece of the pie."

"Including my Brother and whoever he supposed to be meeting with." Rock mused.

"Someone knows who's coming and want to make sure that they are the proud new owner of the gems and the tech to make them work."

"The tech?"

"The gems will react to practically any energy source, but if what I've read is accurate, to really get your bang you need some freaky new tech. tech that was supposed to be available for purchase here in Roanapur. I'm thinking either its something being built here..."

Dutch finished the thought, "...Or something that already exists and is being shipped here by an out-of-towner."

"Walter's client," Benny responded, "... Are we going to tell Balalaika and Chang?"

Dutch shook his head, "Balalaika and Chang are already on their last nerve if one of them is making a power play, this town'll get dangerous."

"So what, we go fishing till the guns calm down?" Revy wondered.

"It's a plan," Dutch answered, "maybe not a good one but it's better then sitting around waiting for Roanapur to tear itself apart."

Selina shook her head, "Nothing doing, whoever is behind this knows me ... the real me. I'm getting out from under. I'm dumping these rocks on someone. She gave Eda a look, "...and by someone I mean someone who's going to pay me what I KNOW they're worth."

"Who do we give these to," Rock asked, "Who's going to come out on top?"

"My vote is for Chang," Dutch replied, "he wants peaceful coexistence I say hand to Chang and let him deal with whoever or whatever is after the brass ring."

Eda shook her head, "Chang wants peaceful coexistence because even with his money and men, he still needs it. Those gems will make whoever has them powerful enough they could take Roanapur in one go...hell they could rule any city on earth."

Dutch sighed, "Look this is all moot until we talk to the bosses lets head over to The Hideaway club their meeting tonight for a sit-down to try and get a handle on all of this I say lets give them the info and let Chang work it out."

"Sorry I gotta beg out, I promised Ryouichi I would join him at his hotel suite."

"Rock, priorities." Revy said pointedly.

"Revy no offence but people are trying to kill each other in this city every day. Every other day, its one of the top four."

"Fine," Revy hissed with a dismissive snap."we'll let you know how it plays out."

"Come on we'll drop you off on our way over there." Benny announced as he rose shaking the keys to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

At first the dream meant nothing ...a dream that was all it was. Why concern oneself over a dream? Then I read an online posting, someone else had the dream. The black wall being pounded on, the loud banging sound that filled the world...everything. About a thousand people around the world were sharing the same dream... a thousand and one I suppose. Nothing connects us, nothing unique about any of us, save our shared dream. Well, the shared dream and the creeping sensation upon waking up from it that our world was different changed somehow.

* * *

Yesterday

Young Mickey opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

He was kneeling on a basement floor along with six other youths. His hands bound behind his back but unlike the rest of them, there was no blindfold over his eyes. That was a bad sign, blindfolds meant secrecy -their absence meant Mickey and the other Golden Dragons were as good as dead already.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted defiantly. Mickey had learned a long time ago that if you sounded brave, people sometimes assumed you were.

"What's going on?" a loud and scratchy voice answered, "...What's going on is that The Hanoi Ten are sending a message to those fat triad bastards who think they run these streets. Intergang has our backs now and when we dump your bodies where they're gonna get noticed, everybody's gonna know it."

"We're all low rent street muscle not made guys. You really think us killing each other will mean squat to an outfit like InterGang?" Mickey sneered.

"The Gotham Mobs are getting weak, Old farts like Falcone and Moroni can barely hold on to what they got. Its time for the Tens to find a new wing to fly under." the speaker came out of the shadows. A smartly dressed dude slight of build wearing sunglasses in the dim gloom of the basement.

Mickey had seen this one at the last sit down when the man everyone called Uncle Donnie had forced a lot of the local gangs including The Golden Dragons and their rivals The Hanoi Ten to make peace and come to terms. Donnie had made it clear, if they wanted to operate in Gotham City, especially in the crime ridden East End block controlled by The Chinese Triads, They'd make nice or pay the price.

That was also the last time he had seen Rebecca. She was gun slinging for a local boss now. Word had it she was acting as a sort of bodyguard, Her already notoriously violent reputation made her an ideal trophy to parade in front of the other gang lords to show how powerful Becca's boss had become.

Mickey wasn't that much older then her and she was already carrying more weight then he or any of the other local gang-bangers she used to hang around with. Her skill had already made her a legend, especially among the other Gotham City street gangs like the Dragons. Some younger kids like the diminutive Jason "Jay-Jay" Todd huddled on the floor some yards away, were coming around hoping to catch a glimpse of the now infamous Rebecca.

Shades walked up to him, "We are going to kill you and dump you right on Donnie's doorstop. He'll know it was us and that there ain't a damn thing he'll be able to do about it."

A sudden violent explosion tore Shades attention away from the tied up boy. Shades motioned to the others in the room to flank the door and check out the source of the sounds. Mickey could hear gunshots coming from the other side of the wall.

He was still tied up and could do nothing. Shades was looking at him. "If you think this is about you, you're screwed. Aint nobody gonna come down here and take all of us on for you."

"You just keep thinking that. I want to enjoy what your face looks like at the end." Mickey sneered.

"Who is it? You better tell me who it is ... tell them to stop or you're dead."

"You were going to kill me anyway," MIckey laughed, "seems like if someone is aiming to take you out as well, I might as well relax and let it happen."

"What's going on, " one of his underlings whined, "Maybe InterGang is screwing us."

Mickey laughed, "Sure why not? This way It looks like gang on gang and nobody's the wiser."

More sounds of chaos and blood. For gods sake it sounded like someone was screaming out there and still more gunshots.

Shades pulled a pistol and with three of his guys the flanked the door. Mickey was looking around trying to find anything that might help him cut the zip cuffs they had used to bind him when he noticed a black liquid seeping under the door,

Shades was freaking out, "Why is it so quiet? They can't have killed everybody, Get your asses out there. " He screeched at his fellow thugs.

One of them backed away slowly "No way dude no bloody way. You can't pay me enough to stick my head out of that door."

"Fine," Shades walked over to the door shouting, "We got your people...you hear me we got your people and we'll kill them if you don't back off. Just back off and we'll talk this out."

Silence was his only answer. Then the door exploded inward ripped off its hinges to fall to the floor on top of the pool of black sludge, which turned out to be... grease. The door skidded across the floor riding a slick puddle of lubricant while the gunman wearing a simple red mask, blazed away with a sleek black revolver. They gunned down all three of the thugs in almost as many seconds.

Shades was first taking two bullets even as he tried to adjust his aim to track the swiftly moving target. The shooter by the door was next. He shot at eye level as the masked shooter slid across the floor. None of his shots came anywhere close as the skilled gunman unleashed hot hell from the revolver. The man by the door spun backwards dancing as bullets tore his life away before crashing on the ground in silence. The third thug lay screaming on the floor blood seeping from the gunshot wound in the thigh that was pumping arterial blood out on the floor. He would be dead in minutes, minutes the Red Hood didn't give him as a second gunshot silenced his cries of pain and ended his life. Shades was hit in the shoulder and chest. His body felt dead from the waist down. He lay on the ground face down, his mouth pressed to the cold floor muffling his whimpering.

He felt a sharp kick pushing his nerveless body over so he could stare up at the ceiling. He saw a shadow cut across his vision. Red Hood was looking down at him. He relaxed waiting for it, he cursed. Then the Red Hood bent and removed his tinted eyewear.

"I wouldn't want to you to miss the best part." the figure said cruelly before raising the gun Shades saw the chamber spin, the puff of exploding gas, in his imaginings, he even thought his eyesight was tracking the flight of the bullet that took his life.

Mickey looked at the Red Hood who glanced at him a moment before holding up a finger indicating the need for silence. Then the Red hood gestured to the overlooking Closed Circuit Camera. The police would know what had happened here and soon after that, the rest of the Gotham City underworld.

Mickey gave a meaningful gesture showing his desire to be cut loose. The Red Hood produced a sharp knife using it to cut all The Dragons free. Telling them each in turn to keep their mouths shut and head for the door. The last she freed was young Jay-Jay who excitedly looked around "That was freaking awesome, you took them all out -you're amazing."

Mickey hissed "Jesus Jay-jay would you shut your mouth please we aren't out of this yet."

The group head for the ground floor, Mickey was amazed at the carnage bodies everywhere the Tens might come back from this but it would take a while...a long while. The Red Hood snapped a flare into life and tossed the burning torch into a seeping pool of gasoline. The pool flared to life and the fire quickly spread to all parts of the building. The warehouse would a gutted crater long before GCFD responded.

They finally gained the outside of the building there was a minivan parked in the alleyway. Mickey saw Red Hood cursing at the minivan

"Shit, it was a miracle I got this hot-wired the first time. Now I gotta do it again?"

Only one person he knew had such bad luck when it came to the subtle art of hot-wiring cars. But how could she be here.

"Let Jay-Jay do it," Mickey snapped, "he's better with hot-wiring cars then anyone else anyway."

The kid brightened at the praise, beaming like a megawatt bulb as he dug into the electrics. Soon the van roared to life and all of them including the Red Hood piled in and drove off, the sound of sirens already filling the air.

The Red Hood stayed silent until they were a half dozen blocks away. Before breathing a relieved sigh and pulling the mask partway up.

Mickey stared amazed. "Becca, is that you?"

"No its not, you get me?" she growled, "When anyone asks it was Red Hood that pulled you out of the burning building and Red Hood that dumped you a few blocks away."

"Dumped us?"

"Yeah, get out." she commanded pulling the minivan to a stop. "As far as you know Red Hood shot the place up, remember that. Everything'll get fucked up otherwise."

Mickey nodded as he climbed out of the vehicle. Becca waited until they were all out of the van. "By the way you got any smokes on you? I'm dying over here."

Mickey shrugged, "Sorry I had nothing on me Jay was supposed be getting me a pack when the Tens broke in and grabbed us."

The little kid stepped up and handed a fresh pack to Becca who looked at him "You managed to hold on to these all this time?

Jay-jay nodded while giving her a worshipful look as she light up a smoke. Looking at him inquiring Jay nodded of course she could keep it. Becca stashed the pack in the depths of her jacket before leaping back behind the wheel and driving away.

"She was amazing, wait till I tell everyone." Jay-jay said excitedly.

One of the dragons snickered, "Ah ain't that cute, little Toddy is in love."

The kid cussed them off but it was Mickey who cuffed the little boy on the side of his head.

"Were you not paying attention dumbass, nobody can know it was Becca... Nobody."

"Why not?"

"Cause Becca is gunning for one of Uncle Donnie's people. If anyone finds out The Tens were in with InterGang and one of Donnie's hitters screwed them up good then it will be war...total war." Mickey turned to the rest of the gang members, "We tell everyone that Red Hood rescued us and left us here. We don't know why HE pulled us out of the warehouse before it went up in flames."

All of the Golden Dragons nodded. Mickey turned to Jay to make sure the excitable kid was onboard with the plan.

Little Jason however was all caught up in meeting the infamous Rebecca. "Was that really her?" Jay-jay asked, "She's amazing."

Mickey could see it. The kid was in love, then again who didn't fall in love just a little with Rebecca. He'd done it himself. Mickey wasn't worried though, Jay-Jay would learn like Mickey had, like everyone else did. Falling in love with Becca was like playing Russian Roulette with an almost fully loaded gun. The payoff when things went right was so amazing. But the odds were running hot against you.

_TODAY_

The Hideaway was supposed to be a gambling joint. Unfortunately the man who had opened it hadn't known the open sewer running under the place would feed it's awe-inspiring aroma back into the big main rooms. The stench was an ever-present unwelcome guest hanging over every hand and deal. The place was almost always empty since only the hardest of the hardcore gamblers could stand to be there. Thus the place became the perfect place for face-to-face meetings that demanded a higher level of privacy and discretion.

Chang arrived first followed closely by Abrago the Colombian Cartel boss. "You had better have something good Chang," The swarthy looking Latino snapped as he entered the basement area. "The bosses back home are starting to get very nervous. They see Roanapur more and more in the news and they're starting to realize how much of what happens here doesn't make it into my reports back to them."

"You think I tell the other Triad Lords every little thing that happens?" Chang sneered as Ronny the Jaws, the Italian Mafia rep strolled into the room. "Besides, this wasn't my idea."

The Sicilian had doubtlessly arrived early and had been scouting the street for signs of ambush, Chang knew for a fact he would only find Chang's triad soldiers posted around the block, Chang had no reason to hide. People were more sensible when their options were clear. Balalaika's boys were too professional to reveal their sniper's nests. Anyone uninvited might walk in but they would not walkout.

"Chang, you know I can believe you was a cop back in the old country. They're always talking deals right before they screw you over."

"Now there is the Ronny I know, rude, ignorant and just stupid enough to think what this city needed was another place for guys to have random sex."

Ronny waved him off, "I ain't seen a whorehouse that didn't turn some kind of profit. Especially if the workers are even half decent. Ain't that why you let that S&M freak from Gotham set up shop."

"I'm doing a favor for Lagoon Company. If it weren't for Rebecca and Rock we wouldn't have found out about those Demon's Head agents."

"Much good that did us. We got rid of those guys and suddenly its open season with every idiot popping up. I'd bring in the Hostel crew to get rid of the overflow but you know I hate dealing with Adolph, that sick freak.

"I'm sure he'll be hurt that you don't like him, he's out of town anyway thank god, with all the chaos on the streets, his usual crowd of freaks and weirdos might decide to do a little freelance."

"My point Chang, is that If I gotta make a peace with you and Fryface well then so-be-it."

"My sentiments exactly," Balalaika commented, smoke wreathing her as she entered the basement room tossing her great coat at Abrago. "Be a dear and hang that up?" she asked with false polite smile in place.

Abrago wasn't fooled for a second. He had two choices, dropping the coat would imply a challenge he would not survive. Hanging it up however and taking the implied insult wasn't a much better outcome, but he'd be able to start his own car and sit on the crapper without checking for some kind of explosive device. Gritting his teeth he was about to hang-up the garment when Walter Aldous slipped in, closing the door as he did. Abrago shoved the coat into Walter's hands, "Hang that up for Balalaika." he hissed before joining the rest.

Aldous took the coat like it was a sacred artifact to be handled with reverence. He hung it neatly.

Balalaika smiled charmingly at him when he joined them. "Thank you Aldous, you are such a gentleman," she said, seemingly unaware she was blowing smoke in his face as she spoke. The gurgle of joy from Aldous made it clear that his night had just been made.

"Now Balalaika, you don't want to make trouble for our dear Walter...he has a special lady friend these days." Chang sneered.

"What's the matter Babe, Jealous I'm not paying enough attention to you?" Balalaika sneered.

Chang snorted, "I saw what was left of Iron Mike's garage not to mention his crew." He said with sarcasm, "Reminds me of what it was like having your attentions back in the bad old days."

"Someone is trying to bring back the bad old days." Balalaika snapped. "Too many small timers for this to be random chance. Hence, my choice to hear you and your latest proposal out"

"We can't really stop people from coming here. The city has its own way of weeding out the weak." Abrago pointed out, "...maybe we should just ride this out."

"You know that's not how this works Abrago." Ronny sneered, "That's your problem Pedro, you been sitting by that pool of yours getting fat for too long, we're criminals. We aren't like regular working class suckers, the strong survive, the weak don't"

"You weren't here back in the day Ronny." It was like old Chicago under Capone. Imagine waking up to a Saint Valentine's Day Massacre every danm day and that was before Balalaika and the Russians showed up. To avoid that, I'll listen to any idea anybody has."

"Well what's the solution. If this is going to become another thing about running the city like its a corporation, you can forget it" Abrago whined, "my people weren't that interested in that before The Crazy Ivan here opened up all kinds of hell then made a peace with the Bloodhound. Every time we talk, they remind me that The Bloodhound is alive and well because of Balalaika."

"Abrago anytime you and the drug peddling fat asses you serve want to come and find me, I'll make it worth their while."

"You think I didn't tell them the same damn thing."

"Lady and Gentlemen I think I can clear this up a little." Walter announced.

"What is it Aldous I understood that you hadn't found anything?" Chang asked him.

"It took time but I made contact with someone. They've provided me enough info that I can tell you who might be behind all our problems."

"Well don't leave us hanging," Ronny snapped, "Tell us who we're looking for."

Aldous produced a slim CD from his coat and motioned to the player in the corner "This arrived by secured courier for me this morning. The instructions say that it is a formal declaration of hostilities. I was to give you these when I played the disk." He handed them envelopes containing pictures of each of them, taken Balalaika quickly saw, through a high power scope.

She rounded on Aldous angrily. "You've been working with them this whole time."

"No offense, but I work with anyone who can pay me. People who can afford my information get it. People who can afford my silence, which is much more expensive, get that as well. This Red Hood approached me for general information some time ago, nothing tactical, they seemed to have their own resources for that sort of thing."

"What did you call him, Aldous?"

"They are claiming the identity of the Red Hood. Its an old badge ...back in the day criminals on high risk jobs would recruit or kidnap a scapegoat. That person would don a red hood and if the job went badly or they were captured afterwards the criminals would finger the Red Hood as the person behind the scheme."

Chang nodded, "...The Cops get their master criminal while the crooks get an easy ride -nice." he muttered.

"I was not the one who gave the Hood your schedules allowing him to take the pictures I just gave him general background easily available to practically anyone."

"...Which begs the question of why he would recruit you at all. Why risk you turning on him...assuming it is a him."

"I was asked to play the disk for you I was also told not to listen to it before hand."

Aldous placed the disk in the player and hit the play button.

"Good evening," A cocky sounding voice came from the speaker.

Aldous began rubbing at his stomach.

The speaker was continuing, "...Assuming Walter is following his instructions to the letter then I'm talking to the four most powerful people in Roanapur. Congratulations it must make your hearts swell with pride to be the most well fed leeches in city infested with parasites."

"Not one for mincing words I'll give him that." Chang muttered.

"I'm sure you all think you're untouchable. Why not, I used to believe that was true. Everyone who is supposed to protect the world from your kind bows down to you instead. Cops, judges, politicians, all of them swallowing the lies you feed them. The lie that bullies everywhere cower behind, that might makes right."

Ronny laughed, "Don't forget money you pansy, Any problems you still got after that, can get its head beaten in with a baseball bat or get its lights shot out with a gun."

"As you've seen from the pictures, I've been watching you, monitoring you, listening in and getting the measure of you all, and I'm not impressed. Cheap thugs, a failed soldier and a corrupt cop have managed to fool themselves into thinking they're special. Better them the rest because they surround themselves with violence and blood and sneer at those trying to make their way honestly. Well that ends tonight."

"Oh joy," Balalaika sneered, "I thought we'd have to listen to his ranting all evening."

"You aren't afraid of laws and government because you can buy those but you know the one thing all your money couldn't buy... the perfect opportunity to kill you which came when I found out Mister Aldous has a redundant kidney...or should I say he HAD an extra."

Aldous' face turned white, Chang leapt ontop of the man, yanking his shirt up to show a jagged scar across his belly.

"What's that?" Aldous screamed in terror, "what did he do to me?"

"You know what I love most about C4," The Red Hood continued in a mocking tone, "a little goes a long way. An amount about the size and shape of a human organ can be used to destroy a small room, like say a room about the size of the one you're all standing in right now."

"Go!" Balalaika snapped and they raced for the door even as they heard a loud bang from the door and smoke began rising from it Abrago tried the door and found it shut tight.

"Right about now you've also discovered the thermite I set into the door and locks. They should all be nice and jammed by now. No need to thank me. I wanted a captive audience for this last bit."

Balalaika throw her weight against the door founding it solidly built and completely jammed they were trapped.

"...You are all going to die tonight and when you are gone the world will be a happier place. Don't worry about your little kingdom of vice and corruption I'll be taking care of it from here on out. Under my guidance Roanapur will no longer pray on the weak and innocent."

Balalaika and Ronny throw themselves at the door. It started to crack under their combined attack.

"Sorry Al but it's life and death here." Chang said with genuine regret as he punched the man hard knocking him out and propping his slumped form in a chair. Abrago produced a knife and the two men quickly bent to grim task of trying to extract the bomb.

"Goodbye parasites," The voice hissed, "I hope the hell you deserve to burn in is as painful as the one you're going to die in."

Chang looked at the wound in Aldous' belly. "It's a sonic detonator its been responding to the voice on the disc."

"Get down!" Balalaika screamed as she flipped a table over, She and Ronny crouched behind it

Chang and Abrago joined them even as an explosion ripped the room apart. The heat and force of the blast ripped open the sewer underneath causing the club to collapse, the building sank into the gaping wound in the street while the heat and fire plumed upward lighting the sky for blocks around in every direction.

The Lagoons had just arrived when the blast came and they were thrown to the ground by the strength of it.

The syndicate soldiers converged on the spot Boris was the first to reach the crater where the Hideaway had once stood, a look of sheer and utter disbelief on his face; The Russian and Italians set to work digging through the wreckage while the Triad fanned out guarding the block, their guns searching for anyone to unleash hell upon.

IT was Boris' expert eyes that caught the shadow moving across the rooftops. He swiftly ordered gunfire to rake the roof edge but the red Hood was already gone. The soldiers scrambled up the roof fanning out and looking for their prey.

"There are a hundred places where someone could watch that place go up." Dutch said thoughtfully "Why pick such an obvious spot?"

"...And why stay after the blast, that's just asking for them to come after you." Revy snapped.

"Maybe that's the point." Selina called out as she started jogging. "Come on Big Sister."

"What the hell are you up to Kyle?" Revy asked as she ran after her.

"Testing a theory." Selina called as she ran though the alleyways.

* * *

Boris and the rest of Hotel Moscow pursued the fugitive across the roof. The man, for it was clearly a man ducked though a door slamming it closed as he did. Boris slammed into the door and the ancient thing gave way yielding to his body mass and speed.

The Red Hood was fleeing down the steps two at a time and sometimes jumping down entire flights of steps. Finally, he slipped through a door slamming it shut as he did, Boris and the team hot on his heels battered at the door forcing their way inside. Boris saw a crude wire stretched taunt by the opening of the door. "Get Back" He screamed grabbing several men and pulling them away from the bobby-trapped door. The explosion rocked the hallway tossing the men to the ground.

"Stefan, Yorgi," Boris cried out as he climbed to his feet, "circle back around down the steps try and flank him. The rest of you back to the club see if you can get the Captain out, I'll continue on foot."

Boris climbed out on the narrow ledge and walked quickly along the building side kicking in a boarded up window. He saw The Red Hooded Man inside the room. The man was looking around and seemed desperate. "It wasn't me I'm telling you I know how it looks but it wasn't me."

He was standing with his back to the window holding up his hands in surrender when Boris heard the familiar sound of a silenced sniper round. The man dropped, shot through the chest. Boris saw a man jump out a window across the way, rappelling down the side of the building. Obviously this was the real Red Hood who would be blocks away by time Boris could get to the street.

Boris swore even as his communicator chirped it was Stefan.

"Sergeant, Stefan here, the Lagoon Woman and the other girl are pursuing the suspect. There was a fight on the street then the man jumped into a car and drove off, the Lagoons followed on a motor bike."

Continue tracking them if you can, I'm taking the rest of the men back to the club I want updates."

* * *

Revy and Selina heard the explosion from the street. "What the hell was that?" Two Hands snapped.

"Smoke and mirrors, the real trick should be taking place right about now. " She pointed a figure that leapt from a window to a rope rappelling down the side of the building to land on the street at their feet.

Revy regarded the masked man who was looking at them in amazement.

"Oldest trick in The Batman Play-book, misdirection. Get everyone looking left when they should be looking right" Selina siad with a triumphant grin.

"Selina, what the Hell are you doing here." The Red Hood snapped.

"So you are one of his, they are the only ones who really know my identity who can move like you can."

Red Hood raised a gun; "I'm not playing by his rules Selina, not anymore, if you're smart you'll get lost."

Revy spit out her disgust, another idiot with a mask and a mission. I thought I left that crap behind in Gotham City."

Red Hood didn't even speak, just looking at Revy before starting to giggle. "A half a world away from Gotham and I run into two old friends. This must be my lucky night."

"Let's test that." Revy sneered opening fire. Which the Red Hood dodged retuning fire with twined automatics.

Selina danced away from his attack lashing out with her whip its end curling around Red Hood's leg. He did a quick sidestep planting his other foot on the end of the whip and while blazing away forcing Selina to duck and weave to avoid being hit.

He snatched at his belt and Revy saw a small dark shape skidding toward them. "Fire in the Hole!" she screamed as she jumped clear of the blast that forced Selina to drop her whip to get away.

Selina didn't allow him to rest but came flipping back at him finishing with a savage kick. The Red hood blocked her attack launching one of his own, which Selina countered and it went on like that for a few seconds with Revy maneuvering to get a clear shot.

"You're as good as I remember Selina, maybe better, but I was trained by the best and I've gotten better too." He fired his gun, not at the girls who ducked anyway but at the hanging scaffolding that the rope he'd used for his escape had been attached to. The load fell crashing to the street and giving him time to climb behind the wheel of a car and speed away.

"We need wheels." Revy growled,

"Not a problem let me find something, I can hot-wire." Selina called searching the street.

"Gotta faster way." Revy snapped and pointed her gun at a luckless motor biker who was having a late night cruse. "Get off or get dead!" she screamed pointing her gun the man who panicked and ditched his bike. Revy kept him covered while Selina hauled the bike upright and climbed on revving it to life.

"Since when did you start carjacking?" Kyle asked.

"I hate hot-wiring crap I've always hated hot-wiring crap." Revy snapped as they weaved around nighttime traffic till they caught sight of the fleeing car.

Who the hell was that Kyle?"

Don't know but he moves like Batman and he knows us. Still Batman doesn't use guns and he doesn't kill. This guy just waxed a bunch of people including at least two who he was working with."

"Well we can find out everything we need to from his corpse." Revy leaned out and fired her guns at the fleeing car, which swerved to avoid her shots.

They kept pace with the car, which made a sudden turn down an alleyway.

"We got him that dead ends at Pierson's garage no way he gets out from there."

"Don't be too sure." Selina growled as she followed the car into the buildings gloom. Finally they caught sight of the car crashed against a several metal drums.

Revy jumped off the bike moving cautiously through the shadows her guns at the ready.

"I don't know what you're doing here Selina," Red Hood was speaking from the shadows, the echoes of the dark building made pinpointing him difficult. "...But what I'm trying to do is too important to let you get in my way."

"Is that you Dick, finally tired of living in the old man's shadow, carving out a niche for yourself?"

"Guess again Miss Kitty. Grayson is too soft to handle this city but I'm not. If anyone was born to take this city in hand it's me."

Selina was shocked saying nothing, even as Revy was growing bored with the hunt. "I say we torch the building," She growled, "he can't play cat and mouse when this place goes up like a roman candle."

"Becca, nice to see we're still on the same page after all this time." a hissing sound reached their ears and Revy's saw the shadow before the flare in its hand roared to life. Three...two..."

"Go" Kyle screamed and the two women darted for the exit even as Red Hood tossed the flare toward the leaking drums of gas. The flames popped to life and a high whine came from the car. The women had just reached the door when the explosion blew them off their feet hurling them into the air to crash in the laneway outside the building. They looked up through the black smoke rising into the air and saw the Red hood looking down at them before he dropped out of sight.

" He could've killed us..." Revy cried out.

"Yes he could've and yet he didn't and once again he knows us knows us both."

"Well there's no way we can track him now is there?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Selina pointed at an antique desk complete with roll top the burning hulk was still intact despite being launched through the wall with the force of the blast she stumbled over to it and yanked at the roll top revealing a broken computer monitor. She pulled open a drawer and found the larger unit; Miraculously the thing had survived intact.

"How the hell did that survive?" Revy asked as she coughed smoke and dust from her lungs.

"They built them to last back in the day its not much to go on but maybe there was a reason he came back here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chang struggled back to consciousness to hear Balalaika coughing. He raised his head. She was lying on her back a few feet away coughing. He reached out to grasp her hand lying in the dust of their debris lined tomb. He felt her hand squeeze.

"That's it, I knew you weren't gone," he whispered. "A hundred battles including a couple with me there is no way some self righteous punk was going to be the one to take you down."

He saw as she looked toward him, her body spasmed and he saw her coughing up blood ... too much blood. Her hand squeezed again much weaker this time.

"You aren't going to die," Chang yelled at her, "You hear me you cold eyed shrew, you aren't dying. Your going to get out of here and then you and I are going to track this guy down and make him hurt in ways his children's children will feel."

He pulled himself closer to her. He regretted it right away. His body screamed in pain, pierced in a dozen places by jagged shards of concrete and linoleum. She carried an ugly jagged gash in her side while her blood stained her normally immaculate suit jacket an ugly dark colour.

He tore his own jacket off bundling it and pressing it to the wound. He had seen wounds like this one, more times then he cared to think about. Only the strongest of the strong survived.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I had it planned... You were supposed to eventually figure out how I felt ... you were supposed to care and then we'd stop fighting ... I would have walked away from it all for you. Who cares about power, money? I would have given it all up for you."

He heard a scratching. They were digging them out. "We're down here " he screamed before turning back to Balalaika, "...See our people will get us out. Boris will be first in I'll bet. You have to hold on, he'll come tearing down here like some Cossack out of an old story. Hell, he'll rip these boards away on his own. Snatch you away from me again as he always does. You think I haven't noticed how he always finds an excuse to track us down and interrupt us just when its getting interesting...Yeah you noticed alright you knew how we felt and you loved it didn't you?"

Suddenly a shudder went though her, her pained coughing turned into loud cursing. Her fist closed with crushing strength around his hand "How droll," she said weakly. "should we roll about on a beach somewhere now?" She coughed again giving a painful wheeze before passing out.

Chang heard that last wheezing gasp over and over in his head it drowned out the sounds of his rescuers pulling the shattered building off him. That sound drowned out everything except the beating of his heart growing in power and force. The anger and hatred he had pushed away so long ago, It was there like an old friend waiting "Welcome home Chang " it said," We've been waiting for you, ready for some fun?"

He felt hands prodding him and suddenly he pushed them away... "Get out," he cried angrily "Get out now, all of you." His eye swept the room he was in "Not you three, you stay. I want to talk to you." his steel gaze fell on Rebecca, Rock and Selina. The ladies looked like they had been in a war and smelled of gasoline and smoke.

He poured himself a drink from a bottle of whiskey he tossed it back then hurled the glass away. There was some comfort in the sight of the glass shattering against the wall. It made him feel good enough he wanted another drink -but no glass anymore, he took the pull straight from the bottle the burning of the booze stoking the rage building to a high heat in his gut.

"I want to hear about this trip to Gotham City ... everything, not just the story Balalaika told when she got back - everything, including the parts she left out."

Rebecca started and Rock filled in the details when he could When they were finished Chang did not look greatly mollified. In fact, he seemed more intense then ever.

"...And this Batman he hates criminals he's some kind of vigilante isn't he?"

"Bat's hates crime but he protects Gotham City." Selina explained, He'd have no reason to come here. Roanapur isn't a threat to Gotham City and this isn't his style anyway."

"He hates crime, he wears a mask..." Chang insisted.

"He also doesn't kill and he especially wouldn't use Aldous as a pawn then kill him."

"How do you know, maybe he only holds back because of the soft asses in Gotham."

"I've fought with him more times then I like to think about, both against him and at his side, I'm telling you he wasn't behind this."

"But there is a connection to Gotham?" Chang snapped.

"Give me some time, let me talk to some people anyone who would do this must be known to someone we can find them."

Chang caught her hand in a crushing grip, "There is no if - you WILL find him and you'll deliver him on a platter to me are we clear?" he hissed, "Okajima ... As of right now, solving this is more important to you then breathing...much more important, are we clear?"

Rock nodded. He knew better then to say anything to the man as obviously pissed off as Chang was.

"What about me Boss?" Revy asked eagerly.

"You, you are going to do what you do best Rebecca, while they find me Red Hood, you and Shenhua will take his operation apart, You will take his people apart. I want anyone stupid enough to fly his colours to know they've made an enemy of Fourteen K.

"Broken, bleeding or buried?"

"All of the above, I want that little stain begging me to let him die." Chang grimly vowed, "He wanted a war, well he's going to get one."  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - thnks to Cylon One for the bata assist

* * *

The trio returned to the Lagoon Courier offices. Rock was disturbed at the sight of Chang. Normally such an easygoing guy, Chang seemed driven now by a dark rage. They found Benny poking and prodding the computer Selina had rescued from the Pierson's Garage.

"Have you found anything yet?" Selina asked

"This is a delicate operation you know, data reconstruction is no joke." Benny whined as he tapped away at his keyboard.

"How's that work?" Revy asked.

"It's a trick I picked up from Janet and her buddies. I'm rebuilding data caches with similar drive addresses." Benny sighed at Revy's uncomprehending gaze. "Think of it like solving a rubix cube one face at a time."

"What have you got so far?" Selina asked.

"A few IP Addresses; looks like this guy was doing a lot of hacking."

"Who'd he hit?"

"Hacked some government databases, amateurish stuff, nothing I couldn't have stopped if I'd been there. Seems like they were looking for information ... Beijing, Moscow, a few other ports of call looks like this guy was looking for background on the Big Four."

"What databases? ... Where were they?" Rock asked nervously.

"Definitely government, sorry Rock, I think this guy has been all over your brother's servers."

A bored Revy snorted, "What I want to know is how this asshat knows me and Selina?"

Benny snickered, "Can I go out on the narrow ledge here and guess he knows you both from Gotham City."

"Selina and I were kids when we knew each other. How many fucked up kids did that group home churn out?"

Kyle shook her head, "He knows you by sight 'Becca. He knew me by my moves. We've fought before he and I. That means it's either Batman or one of his little helpers."

"You mean Batman has more allies than just Miss Oracle?" Rock asked.

"Batman has friends in some strange places, but yes, he partners up sometimes. He stopped doing it for a while after Jason Todd got killed."

"Jason," Revy asked, "Little Jay-Jay, you have to be kidding me?"

"You know him?" Selina asked.

"Knew him," Revy corrected, "...He used to tag along with The Golden Dragons, same gang I used to run with. Kid had some awesome moves back then. You saying he went the cape and mask route like you. What, is there something in the water of that city cause all that mask stuff seems crazy to me."

Selina screwed up her face in annoyance, "You know 'Becca sometimes you can be a real bitch. Besides, every one likes playing a little dress up like Rock here, dontcha baby?" Selina strutted over to Rock draping herself over his shoulder and whispering in his ear loudly, "You know Rocky you've been such a good little gimp for Mistress Selene maybe it's time she gave you a REAL reward."

Benny was amused to see Rock actually manage to maintain a mix of fear, lust, and nervousness on his face. Rock was the only one Benny had ever met who could pull that look off.

Revy was, as usual, less amused. "Hey Kyle anytime you get tired of shitting out of a single hole you can just keep trying to piss me off and I will make you a new one." she growled while cracking her knuckles.

"Hey ladies, if this is going to turn into something interesting can I turn on the web cam?" Benny asked innocently.

"No fucking way are you filming me so your nympho girlfriend can get a cheap thrill." Revy growled.

Benny held up his hands, "Revy, I've told you she isn't a nymphomaniac she's just a little ...broad minded is all." He reminded her. He had made this excuse before but anyone who had walked into his room by accident to find them cyber-sex chatting, exchanging naughty pictures or god only knew what else, tended to disagree.

"Besides, I doubt this Jason could be the Red Hood," Rock mused thoughtfully, "...Didn't Selina just say he was dead?"

"Life and Death can get a little murky when you start playing at this weight class Rock." Selina explained, "I mean, I've dropped out of sight for awhile and left people thinking I had bit the big one."

"Quit fucking with us Kyle," Revy snapped, "dead is dead if he's alive it's cause he wasn't dead to begin with, if he's dead, then he ain't coming back."

Selina countered, "Sometimes Becca, dead isn't dead it's just the pre-game special to someone being really, really pissed with you."

* * *

Jason's Story

They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes well I am one of a small minority that can verify the opposite is also true ...when you come back from the dead, your death plays on repeat over and over in your mind's eye.

I can still see it, that darkened warehouse, the shadows that oozed inky blackness across the hard floor. On any other night, my training, my talents would have saved me from being ambushed and captured. I always see him, The Joker. I thought I was getting the drop on him but I couldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't the first betrayal and it wouldn't be the bitterest betrayal. He tied me up and I thought this would be a standard Joker moment. He would rant, taunt, wait until Batman showed up and flaunt my easy capture in the old man's face.

The Joker I got that night wasn't interested in taunting, he wanted to hurt. Hurting Batman was the end. Hurting me, hurting me bad enough that it would hurt Batman, that was the means to that end.

He used a crowbar, the first few blows landing on my head, after that, he worked the body. The Joker knows pain, knows how to inflict it and revels in that knowledge. That's what makes him the most dangerous of all Batman's enemies. He wanted me beaten enough that I would not be able to move or stop him, but not so badly that I would be unrecognizable as The Boy Wonder.

When he was done beating me he left me to die... the bomb was an afterthought a final insult. I felt heat and pain washing over me... After that only darkness, shadows, meaningless jumbled images that make no sense until the burning hot green fire of the Lazarus Pit.

The Pit can heal your body but there is a cost, you lose your mind for a time, the weak never get it back.

As I recovered, I searched for signs of the vengeance Batman had taken in my name. What had he done to Joker how had it happened I wondered? Had he made it quick and lethal or long and drawn out over a course of several nights to pay him back for every harm the Joker had ever inflicted on our friends, our allies, our city.

There was nothing, my death was a footnote in the papers. Batman caught up to the Joker but that murdering madman was still alive; still around to bring more pain, more death, which made no sense to me. That maniac had killed me, I was dead as far as Bruce knew and he had done... nothing.

THAT was the sharpest betrayal. Talia Al-Ghul tried to explain, tried to make me understand and when that failed, she shrugged her shoulders and said that if I had walked in Bruce's path I would understand.

So I did, that was what brought me to Asia, to the dark cities and back alleys where a young Bruce Wayne came to know the ways of darkness in the hopes of one day fighting it.

I grew up on the streets of Gotham, ran with gangs like the Golden Dragons. I thought I knew what crime and corruption was but in those weeks I found out, I knew nothing. So I learned, listened watched and when I could, participated.

In those months, I learned crime isn't just random greed and ruthless motives. There are a hundred reasons to commit crime and a hundred ways to profit from it. I finally saw those years as Robin, as a vigilante, for what they really were, a waste.

All Bruce and I had been doing was chipping away at a vast wall. Sure we scared some but fear lasts only so long, and some people are so desperate or deranged they cannot be scared.

All across Asia, I heard the rumor, all that walked the path of crime whispered about it, a city like no other, and a place where law and government was a joke. A city where crime wasn't just a lifestyle it was life itself. I already knew what I wanted; I wanted to prove to myself and to the world, that Bruce was wrong to abandon me. I wanted to show him how futile his efforts were.

I was in Tokyo, when I heard a gangster talking; Roanapur's Ice Queen had gone toe-to-toe with the Dark Knight of Gotham and lived to tell the tale. In the manner of criminals even as they boasted they could have done better, they secretly shivered with fear and respect and I know then, when I went back, when I finally confronted Bruce, I would show him that I had been able to do what he could not.

Maybe that was when this mad scheme was born. I would go to this city of vice, this Roanapur.

Of course taking on a challenge like this on my own was suicide. I would need allies, equipment, and information but I had been paying attention during my time as Robin the Boy Wonder. Equipment can be begged, borrowed or stolen. Information, especially about the corrupt and powerful, is easy to find and easier to use if you know how. People will always talk, you just have to make it worth their while, and allies, well you would be surprised how easy it can be to find like minded people. You just have to demonstrate you are someone who can get things done. That accomplished, they often come to you.


	5. Chapter 5

A dark haired pretty girl crouched in the dark shadows overlooking a warehouse in Roanapur's dock district.

She was one of the few who had not merely washed up on the shores of the Roanapur but instead had been brought. Misa's brother Garth fancied himself a skilled con artist and confidence man. As much as Misa loved her brother, she had to wonder what he was smoking thinking he could get the better of anyone in this place. The truth was, Garth lacked a trait vital to any good con artist, he was annoying and not very likable. Garth was great for coming up with get-rich-quick schemes, not so good at seeing them through or making them work. Most people picked up rather quickly that Garth was a shiftless smooth talker with not a lot going for him.

Misa was one of the few things he did have going for him, or to be more exact, her skill was one of the few things ha had going for him. He had trained her how to pick locks and even the occasional pocket. She had amazingly fast hands now, quick and skilled. She was also a capable fighter trained by one of an endless series of partners who Garth seemed to think he could rip off when the moment came to divide the spoils of their various swindles Garth had a nasty habit of forgetting that a fifty-fifty split meant fifty-fifty not sixty-forty, seventy-thirty or any of the other combinations Garth liked to use.

Garth liked to pretend his skill made it alright, "I'm the brains, that should count for something." he liked to say. Still they had done well for a long time and Garth had always taken care of her ...after a fashion. teaching her how to steal, how to take advantage of her youthful looks and get under people's radar.

They had a good thing going until Lena had come along. Garth had fallen for one of the hostesses at one of Madam Flora's clubs. She wasn't a worker just a glorified waitress but that had not stopped Garth falling hard for her. Lena was used to fast living boys who had expensive tastes. Suddenly he was pulling dangerous scams to make money so Garth could buy jewels and clothes and other baubles for his lady love to keep her in the life to which she aspired and when that had proven to be too little money, Garth got his little sister to start stealing for him.

Finally, Lena had dumped Garth for a syndicate bagman named Armando. Garth suddenly had an idea for a great swindle which, unsurprisingly, involved ripping off Armando .Unfortunately Armando was only slightly less stupid then her brother. He had been paying for his high living lifestyle with money fleeced from his syndicate boss, one Bai-Ji-Shin Chang. That he had lived this long was a miracle but when he lost his roll to Garth he knew he had two choices, get the money back and punish Garth or find out the hard way what happened to people who stole from Chang. Armando had no desire to wake up on Sawyer The Cleaner's operating table so he and four thugs had tracked down Garth. Her brother was dead now and Misa was alone in a city had had very little use for little girls desperate to hold on to what little of their innocence still existed. Misa was alone with her tears, a few marketable skills and a cool looking knife Garth had let her keep after yet another partnership had gone bust.

She cradled it now while staring down through a ceiling window at Armando. The gangleader played cards with his cronies. Only days ago Garth would have been at that table. Misa would be doing the cheating of course, sending him signals and distracting particularly dim players. They had learned the hard way that Garth had big ideas about how to run a card table but not much skill at doing it. He would get caught fairly quickly, and gamblers in Roanapur tended toward violent reprisal when they got cheated.

She wanted revenge she wanted Armando to pay for her brother's grim death. However, she also wanted to survive and there was no way she was going to be able to drop down there and take out a half dozen guys and still be walking afterward.

So she sat up here forming and discarding a hundred scenarios, watching Armando with hate in her heart, watching him sitting, laughing and talking as if he was not a treacherous little bastard.

Already an orphan, she was now alone in the world, because of this man. that did not seem right, there had to be a way for her to get some kind of payback. She spun around suddenly, startled to see a masked man standing behind her in the dark.

His tall, well built frame encased in a biker jacket. At his belt were a number of pouches and the red mask concealed his entire head. "So what's a nice kid like you doing with a big blade like that?" he asked.

"its mine" she said defensively.

"Didn't say it wasn't, you know a blade like that looks flashy but it doesn't really do the job. Now something like this..." he produced an ornate blade with curving edge. "...Decorative as well as functional."

Misa looked at the blade as the Red Hood slid closer to the window. "So which one are you here to kill?"

"Armando, he killed my brother."

"Now there IS a coincidence. I was looking for that same guy and lucky lucky day here you are with a need to kill him. Why do you want him dead?"

"Garth ran a scam on him he was supposed to buy in with his own money. instead he used syndicate cash, syndicate cash he couldn't pay back. He and his crew tracked us down and ..."

"Say no more, I get it - I'd tell you that your brother might have had it coming to him but I'm not feeling nearly that cruel."

"Why do you want him dead? Misa asked.

"He has something I want, well a few things but I'll settle for the pictures ... so are you going to stay up here looking at him or go down there and ...bring the ruckus."

"Go down there? And ... " she hesitated.

"Give him a rubdown ... Maybe a pedicure." Red Hood sneered, "This is Roanapur, he killed someone close to you, how do you think this game plays out honey?"

Misa looked at the blade in her hand.

"That's right," Red Hood hissed, "you make him pay for hurting your brother. Nothing is more important then family, NOTHING."

He dropped through the skylight landing on the table sending cards and money flying into the air. Misa swung through the window behind him landing on a thug who was moving in behind Red Hood.

"Nice moves partner." Red Hood cried as he moved to engage the group of thugs while Misa kicked out at another who rushed her. She fought hard, kicking and punching. She took out all the fear and hate she had been feeling on the men in that room and it felt good.

She suddenly found herself fighting Armando. She held nothing back and when a moment in the fight presented, she kicked at his leg breaking his kneecap with a savage crack. His scream ended the rest of the fighting as the others scattered. Red Hood sauntered over to Armando, hauling him from the floor and slamming him into a tabletop. Taking Misa's knife, Red Hood then impaled the gangster's shoulder with the sharp end of the blade.

"So Ahrrrmando," Red Hood rolled out the sound of the man's name mockingly, "You have at best, a few minutes before you bleed out - talk quick, You took some pictures for Walter Aldous, gathered information for him. What did you do with it all?"

Armando grunted trying to reach the knife but Red Hood batted his hand away.

"The safe, far wall, no combo - it's open..." the pinned thug finally cried out.

Red Hood walked over and saw the safe was indeed open he inspected its contents flipping through page after page. "Very nice, very nice indeed, you did some impressive work "he paused at a page. "Government guy... you know about that. Well that will make things easier going forward."

Armando looked at the young girl, "Misa? Misa is that you ...what are you doing here?" Armando asked the girl.

"You killed my brother why wouldn't I track you down?"

"What happened to Garth wasn't my fault. If I hadn't taken him out Chang would have sent Shenhua after me. I ... couldn't face her. It wasn't personal, just business."

"My brother ... My only family dead," Misa snapped. "is really personal to me."

Red Hood was back He tossed her a canister with buttons on it "Hold that for a second would you partner?" He said as he stepped closer to the pinned Armando, "One more thing, Army, I see pictures , lots of pictures of a lady with a whip, Who is she?"

"Some pro out of Gotham City, Walter was over the moon about her. He was ready to marry her if she had said yes but she wasn't into giving him the girlfriend experience or anything like that."

"Do you know anything else about her, why she's here what she's doing who she's working for?"

Armando shook his head, "She's some kind of second story expert. She hangs out with Two Hands and the Nun from the Rip-Off Church. That's all that I know."

"Two hands?

"You know, what everyone calls Revy of the Black Lagoon because ... she uses guns in her ..."

"...Two Hands," Red Hood sighed, "I get it. So Little Miss Leather is a thief. That would explain where the gems disappeared to. Tell me Army, did she have diamonds on her, black diamonds -maybe she was selling or trying to get rid of them?"

"No, but word is Yolanda and Eda have been asking about that sort of stuff."

"Dammit, she must have them. I'll have to get a hold of them."

Meanwhile Misa was looking closer at the canister and realized that the digital readout above the buttons was counting down there was a little over a minute on the screen.

"Is this thing going to explode?" Misa asked in a panic.

Red hood looked at her, "Oh yeah big boom, lots of fire and heat - should make for a pretty spectacle." he replied casually.

"Wouldn't we be killed?"

"Only if you're planning on still being here when it goes off."

Armando screamed. "No you don't have to do this. You don't have to kill me."

"Actually I kinda do Armando, I've been killing most of the people Walter used to pump for information and your name was on his list of contacts. That the kid here wanted you dead was a happy coincidence."

"But...why kill me?"

Red Hood chuckled, "You work for an information broker ... work it out genius. Thankfully everyone has been so eager to kill each other during the little gang war my partner touched off that nobody has noticed all of Aldous' crew of contacts and squealers are dying one-by-one.

"I thought you were Red Hood?" Misa asked.

"No, I'm A Red Hood, one of many, many people to use that identity. I'm just took advantage of the chaos, just like I took advantage of your need to avenge your brother." Red Hood turned to Armando, "Thank God you killed her brother. getting in here would have been a bitch if you hadn't got her so pissed she was willing help me blew up your headquarters."

"What are you taking about this is your bomb." Misa cried out with dawning realization.

Red Hood shook his head, "Your bomb now - with your fingerprints, and everyone saw you and your face. You really should think about wearing a disguise, you have no idea how useful it can be to keeping people from knowing your identity."

"You bastard..." Misa cursed him as she grabbed her knife out of the table and slashed at Red Hood who took the cut across his hand before He trained a gun on her but the digital readout on the bomb next to her was counting down its final few seconds.

"You have no idea ho much I wish that was true." Red Hood snapped as he used a zip line to pull himself to safety leaving her behind.

Misa did not hesitate she dropped the bomb and dashed for the open exit trying to ignore Armando's screams as he realized he was being left to burn. She hurled herself through the door just as the explosion consumed the entire building. Misa looked at the fiery pyre, she could still hear Armando's dying screams from the depths of the burning building.

Red Hood had used her, just as her brother did, just as everyone did. Garth had taught her a few things and taken care of her but he had also made her steal and swindle for him and never given her the credit she deserved. Garth was a loser, a small timer too stupid to realize when he was in over his head. Well she wasn't so stupid anymore, and being small could be an advantage but first she had to get gone.

Red Hood was right, Armando's crew might remember her face and Chang would be out for blood. She had to find a place to lay low but a plan was forming. Hadn't Armando and Red Hood said this Walter was seeing a woman? A woman with gems, gems were always valuable to someone and a professional dominatrix in the city of Roanapur was not going to be that hard to find. Lena was working in one of the the sex clubs off the main drag that catered to the kind of perverts that went for leather and lash action and by Misa's estimation the bitch owed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chang watched as a man named Alexi toiled over Balalaika. He was apparently a survivor of all the same conflicts as the rest of Russian spetsnaz and like them had come to Roanapur to support Balalaika when she had assume her place of control here.

Alexi finally stepped away from the bed wiping sweat from Balalaika's pale brow. He turned to Boris who was looking stern and cold.

"I've done all that I can. The wound to her side was serious but easily patched. The blood loss ..." Alexi shook his head, "I will not lie Sergeant, it was a mess, but the fact she is still alive is a good sign. Really, It's up to her now."

"Should we try and move her, somewhere more secure?" Boris asked.

"What would the point be, I've stabilized her for now. Moving her would just aggravate the situation. You know her Boris - You, Me, God or the Devil will not dictate to this woman. She is alive because she wills it and she'll keep living because she wills it." he headed out of the room nodding to the Triad Boss as he left Boris and Chang alone with Balalaika as she lay unconscious in the bed.

"I've pulled my people off the streets," Chang said quietly, "...Fortifying my properties, it should make for a tempting target."

"The Captain's standing orders are that we co-operate in any sweep of the city. But why leave this to Okajima and the Thief."

"Because I want Red Hood to think he's forcing us to fight his game his way. "

"What about the Lagoon woman and the Taiwanese Blade fighter..."

"A little sound and fury ...I'm sending Rebecca and Shenhua after some people I've had my eye on for a while, that SOME of them have raised Red Hood's flag is just a happy coincidence."

Boris nodded, "The Captain was keeping a similar list I'll detail a squad to start a sweep of our territory." he said.

"What about this Batman do you think he's behind this?"

Boris shook his head, "The man I faced in Gotham was willing to confront the best of us, chased us back to the Zeleska - our center of power and confronted us and didn't flinch. This attack has none of the finesse or skill I saw that night. This Red Hood may be borrowing the moves and tactics but at best, he's a talented amateur "

"That's what Kyle was saying..."

"Are you sure you want to leave this to them. Okajima and the rest are capable but..."

"Boris, you know that little shit didn't do this on his own. All those small timers we can't be bothered with before, The nickel and dime back alley operators like this Armando who went up in flames with my money in his pocket, - their responsible for this. He has been in this city for weeks getting them inline. When I finally crush him, I want them as well. Once his support network is gone I can take my time and enjoy gutting this little punk while he's still alive."

"A sound strategic move, A few conveniently timed co-coordinated strikes should get the point across. I'll have my people ready to go."

"Thanks Boris we'll get this guy, I promise you that."

Boris looked at the Triad boss, "This is your fault you know. All that talk of alliances and co-operation Attacks like this happened every day in Afghanistan. We should have seen this one coming."

"I used to be one of the best detectives on the force, I should have seen the patterns. Too many new faces, too many small timers causing trouble, it all added up to this but I couldn't or maybe I didn't want to see it. You say this was my fault. I won't argue but you remember what this place was like in the bad old days. That kind of chaos couldn't go on forever. Someone with enough power and money to do something about it would have interfered. Under the radar, quietly living our lives is the only way."

Boris looked at his huge hands, "This isn't normal for me, It's supposed to be the Captain in charge with me following her lead. I am soldier not a crime boss. I make war -confront and destroy the enemy."

"We all rise to the occasion Boris that's all we can do. You, Me, Her -we all had other plans for our lives, yet here is where we are and we've made the best of it. Roanapur wasn't a paradise but it's my home and if Red Hood and a bunch of whiners who can't get with the program want to screw with that then I'll make them bleed. If you want us to start killing each other after that..."

Boris held up his hands, "If I was to pursue such a course the Captain would be displeased...she has a noted tendency of expressing displeasure at muzzle velocity."

Chang took Balalaika's hand. It was cold; so he pulled the bedsheets covering her up around her shoulders. "This is the part where she would toss off some smart ass comment and call me Babe."

Boris looked at him, "My impression was that you disliked her use of the term."

"I do," Chang smiled sadly, "I hate it with a passion but I'd give all my money and power if she'd rise from that bed and say it anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Rock settled himself in the dining area of Ryouichi's suite. His Brother had snagged one of the few decent hotels that the city boasted. A real five star affair a world apart from the dives and little holes-the-wall HE usually stayed in when the couch in the office or a bunk onboard the Black Lagoon was unavailable.

Rock had arrived to find his brother nursing a cut to his hand, Ryu claimed he had broken a glass and slashed himself while cleaning the mess. The Hotel even had room service and they were dining while his brother regaled him with tales of home. Rock found he missed the simpler crisis's. His mother's near constant social climbing. His father's desire that they always be the best, the brightest, the most popular and the cold silences and withering comments when they failed in that task.

Rock looked at his brother sadly, " Honestly Ryu you really need to tell mom to back off. You're practically a cabinet member now, she has to realize you have ...larger responsibilities then catering to her and Dad's whims.

Ryu laughed, "You have been gone a long time haven't you brother, you don't TELL Mom and Dad anything, remember."

"Only too well," Rock sighed, "Remember that study camp, the one they sent you to after Mom's favorite vase got broken."

Ryu smiled, "You mean the vase you broke and I took the blame for." he reminded his brother.

Rock laughed in memory , "I tried to own up for it but you wouldn't let me." he said defensively

"Are kidding me? Thanks to that I got to spend every single summer break at that camp. The most fun I ever had growing up. It was worth it taking the rap. You had to put up with them for the summer."

"Oh no I didn't, they scheduled the rest of my time that summer with that tutor. You remember..."

Ryu laughed, "Oh yeah that weedy dolt who would hit you with his pointer if you weren't paying attention."

Rock smiled, "Whatever happened to him I wonder?"he asked, "Bet he's still making kids lives miserable."

"That and more, he had a gambling problem." Ryu snickered, "that was why he was tutoring on the weekends he had to pay off huge gambling debts."

"Gambling? Really how did you find out?"

"I saw him in a hostess club, gambling, girls you know the kind of place. He spends days on end betting on anything and everything. He's a good enough teacher and tutor he can pay it off I suppose but it makes you wonder how much of his attitude was about how desperate he was to pay his debts."

"What's a cabinet minister doing hanging out near the red light district. Mom and Dad can't be pleased at that."

"Are you kidding me Rock; I came back from my first visit to Roanapur with my eyes opened. I saw how much crime and corruption control the world we live in. From the highest to the lowest Rock, I saw them with their drugs and their sex and vice. Everything we tell people they shouldn't want, can be found in places like the one I was hanging in."

"Its not as simple as that Ryu, sure vice and crime walk had in hand with normal business but in the end you can avoid that road ...if you really want to."

"Did you want to avoid it?"

"It's different for me Ryu; I landed in a weird place and made the best of things. I like that my work matters here. I was a faceless drone in my old job."

" ...And now, you're in the middle of a gang war for control of the city. Come on Rock let me take you home, flex some of that government muscle for my little brother. We could get you back on the grid, get you a real job; not like that Ashii industries hell hole. Hell with your experiences the last two years you could easily score several plum corporate gigs."

"I know why you're down here brother." Rock said seriously, "We recovered a computer it gave us almost everything we needed."

"You know...everything?" Ryu whispered, panic in his voice.

"Benny is still rebuilding the data but yeah we know Red Hood hacked a government database, one of yours I imagine, and accessed information on the project Shiro was working on, the project YOU approved. I'm guessing he got to Shiro some how and is controlling him ..or trying to, You came to get back what Shiro is selling to Red Hood...how close am I?"

Ryouichi nodded his head sadly, "You always were smarter then Mom and Dad gave you credit for Brother."

"I'll be honest with you, Red Hood is dead, there is no way he is getting away after trying and failing to kill Balalaika and Chang. Shiro might survive if he had nothing to do with any of this. If he has the plans or the prototype on him ... well it will depend on how ruthless Chang feels like being at the time. "

"There was another component, the power source , a set of crystals. They look like diamonds black diamonds."

"We already have our hands on them. If Chang doesn't have them right now he'll have them soon. I'll do what I can to try and convince him not to take it open market but make no mistake, Chang can be a ruthless bastard and with Balalaika hurt he's become much worse..."

"Rock, why is everyone tearing themselves apart over this woman she's a criminal, a psychopath, the things she did in Afghanistan..."

Rock shook his head, "Ryu, you don't know her, you don't know any of them. Balalaika is more then some gangster, she has a depth to her that you might admire if you had met her under different circumstances."

"I hardly think that should matter." Ryu snorted.

"It does matter ALOT. My life back home was controlled by a bunch of guys I never saw and rarely met. Hell the longest conversation I ever had with my last boss was when he told me he was sending mercs to kill me."

"Being a leader means being an example making choices, hard choices..." Ryu said as if reciting a lesson. A lesson no doubt taught in the kinds of classes you don't attend if your the family disappointment, Rock thought.

"Don't give me that business school garbage Ryu," Rock snapped, "Balalaika, Chang and even Dutch make hard choices every day. Both Chang and Balalaika deploy in the field WITH their men. Every man in their organization knows that the boss has their back and will avenge them if something goes wrong. If I ever go home, I promise you - theirs is the example I'd follow."

"I'm sorry brother I didn't realize how important this is to you."

Rock rose from the table, "Leave this with me, I'll deal with Shiro. You sit tight, if you're out there when the bullets start flying, there is no guarantee that I'll be able to keep you safe."

"So you'll meet Shiro's people at this Hostel ... whatever it is."

"Wait , what did you call it?"

"Just the name of the meeting place. The name I saw was The Hostel."

Rock winced even as he cursed.

Ryu looked at him, "Is it important?"

"Yeah it means there's going to be trouble."

"What's so bad about this, I mean its just the local traveler's hotel. How is this more of a problem?"

"Ryu there is a world of difference between a hotel and The Hostel and anyone who would be comfortable holding a meet at the Hostel is someone you don't want to screw around with, leave this to the professionals."

"Like you?"

"No, I have nowhere near the body count needed to make the cut at Adolph's place. Like I said, sit tight I'll let you know how it turns out." Rock said evasively.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself just fine."

"Truth to tell Ryu, I don't even carry a gun if I can help it. I managed to go this long without killing anyone and I'm starting to think that might be the source of my unbelievable luck in this city."

"You've never killed...anyone."

"Haven't had to ...there are plenty of people who kill in Roanapur. Not many who can negotiate and make deals. That's one reason I'm something of an oddity.

What's the other?"

"Don't worry about it. It's embarrassing, take care of that hand."


	8. Chapter 8

Selina Kyle looked at herself in a mirror.

I am Mistress Selene, she recited in her head for the umpteenth time.

However, Mistress Selene, the cool controlling domme wasn't looking back. Oh the clothes were there, the hair and make-up were almost perfect considering she had no access to her usual supplies in Gotham City. It was the eyes however, you could always tell it in the eyes and the eyes looking back at her were the eyes of a predator, the eyes looking back at her were Catwoman's.

Catwoman had been just a mask at first, a role she played to let her do things that Selina Kyle couldn't or shouldn't do. She had always been there in the dark, in the shadows. But Roanapur wasn't just a place of crime or violence. You could be anything in this place , as long as you had the power to make it happen you could be any damn dark thing that pleased you. Too much freedom had consequences. More and more she was having trouble dropping the mask. Since coming to this place, this Roanapur, It was getting harder to just be Selina or anyone else. Catwoman was finally free, finally able to roam and toy and play. No bat to harass her no crazed clowns or demented ex-DA's to share the hunting ground with, she was free and that scared her.

Catwoman was mostly a thief but there wasn't much call for that kind of thing here. Hunting and stalking of prey however, there was always someone who needed to be found and punished. She was getting good at the hunting game and that scared her too. She was starting to like it here in Roanapur. Maybe she was liking it a little too much.

"I am Mistress Selene." She tried again saying the words aloud but it was no use. she could call herself whatever she liked, Catwoman was still there lurking just beneath the surface. which was a shame because she had a client and the client was paying to play with Mistress Selene. No Rock today, He was dealing with that Brother of his and besides Revy was turning into a full-court bitch about the whole Rock-as-Gimp thing.

She felt Catwoman stretch and hiss. Revy had clearly marked her territory and Rock cared about her deeply ...and yet... "It's just playing." she said in her mind "A little teasing is good for a man," especially guys like Rock. They were so much more fun once they stopped thinking that nice equaled boring.

A knock at the door; her client, dangerous to let Catwoman play with a client, Catwoman plays rough. Sometimes she played rougher then she should. Selina walked to the door opening it to a tall muscular man in a rumpled suit. "You're right on time Mister Miller, Which means your late... "

The man charged her picking her up by the throat and carrying her down the hallway to slam her into a wall.

"The Stones...give them to me or I will break you in two." He growled.

"Sorry, drawing a blank, maybe if you let me down so I could breath." Selina hissed.

"Granny said no talking to the meat puppets, Give me the stones give them to me now."

Come on let's be friend tell me you name at least, " Selina gasped, "You always do what Granny tells you?"

"My name is Edgar and yes, Every one does what Granny Goodness tells them to every one who wants to live ."

Selina had heard the name before, lack of air however was screwing up her ability to recall. "So why would Granny Goodness want my little diamonds?"

"Granny said no talking, so NO TALKING. Give me the stones."

"They're in that desk behind you." Selina pointed, the big bruiser turned his head. Kyle triggered the concealed derringer she'd started carrying. and shoved the barrel into the man's throat and fired. The man dropped her; reeling backward yowling in pain as he grabbed at the heavily bleeding bullet wound.

"Normally if we were going to play rough I'd setup a safe-word but a big tough guy like you, I think you can go the distance." Kyle sneered before kicking him savagely between the legs. He grunted and fell to one knee. Selina smoothly got to her feet striding around the groaning man. "WE need to work on your listening skills Edgar, when I tell you to do something you do it. " She taunted.

Edgar snarled and reached for her. Selina picked up a heavy weighted paddle and swatted him across the face. He fell back. She went to kick him again when he snatched at her foot. She just shifted her weight and drove her other knee into his face using the captured foot for leverage. He fell rolling to the ground and Selina slammed the paddle down on his groin. He gasped and instantly reached to protect himself from her attack. She stomped on one of his wrists; grinding the heel till the bones cracked.

"Lets try this one more time Edgar," Selina hissed as she grabbed a probe-like device from the table a thin power cord connected the device to the wall and Selina flicked a switch producing a low hum and a tell-tale electrical spark from the device's tip. Some people liked their fetish play taken to the extreme and a good Domme was always prepared. "I asked you a question?" Kyle taunted her groveling foe.

Edgar growled so Selina kicked him across the face. "I can tell you know, a professional can always tell, someone has done a number on you." Selina shoved the wand into Edgar's chest and the man screamed as voltage passed through his body. "Now Edgar I'd like you to tell me who told you you could find me here How did Granny Goodness find me."

Edgar screamed and punched at her she weaved around his blow and grabbed his hand and arm entangling them and cranking the arm back behind him as she forced him to his knees, as she bore down on his over-clocked arm she shoved the wand into his side making him cry out again.

"Be a good boy and Tell me Edgar, tell me who told you where to find me, who did it?"

"He called himself Red Hood." Edgar cried out, "He's been telling Intergang about what goes on here ... said he was part of a gang war and that Intergang could take over the whole place if we played it right."

Selina let him go in shock, There was no way one of Bruce's own would knowingly work with Intergang. But who then, and if Granny Goodness know about her ... was she really in over her head that far. "Granny Goodness, does she know I'm here does she know about me."

Edgar nodded his head miserably.

"...that would make you one of her furies. her personally trained warriors."

Edgar shook his head, "Just a slave, Granny says If you want something done right never send a man to do a woman's job."

"How cute Edgar you were hoping to impress Granny enough so that she would take pity on you and what? ... let you be the Furies next punching bag?"

"The training slaves for the Furies aways get the best. the best food, the best clothing ... "

"The best beatings, I know Furies play for keeps."

"Please don't let me go back a failure, Granny doesn't like men who fail. She's harder on us then on the women."

"Let me think about it a little. In the meantime, you just sit there on the floor while I decide what to do with you."

She had heard the door chime, it was a busy night. She went to the door and threw it open. What were the chances she would be surprised and attacked twice in one night. Revy was sanding there.

"Get it in Gear Kyle Rocky-boy dug up some info. Miss Yes-girl and I are heading to a meet. Chang's going to want to see some blood."

"I'm in the middle of something..." Selina stared but Revy pushed past her and entered the room seeing Edger cringing on the floor.

"You're working... NOW?"

"It's not work, it's a shakedown...or attempted anyway. He's hoping to make his bones in Intergang by stealing from me...its not working out so well for him."

"Nice, how'd you get the drop on him?"

"He's been trained by someone who uses torture and humiliation, can make for one mean warrior unless of course you happen to know how to work someone like that... I do."

"Please ma'am, please, you have to kill me, you'll make it quick and clean Granny will...Granny will" he shuddered and started weeping, "...you have no idea."

"Ah Jesus like I wanted to listen to this noise." Revy snarled snatching her one of her signature Cutlass Specials from its holster and firing two rounds into the big man's skull.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Selina cried out in shock and rage.

Revy was coldly calm. "What, were you needing a new pet Sis? Haven't you figured it out yet Kyle. It's law of the jungle around here babe; survival of the fittest."

"He might have known something. He could have told us ..."

"What, told us what? ... Kyle wake up. He wanted to steal from you. You're lucky he didn't try and kill you to get it."

"I don't just gun down anyone who pisses me off."

Revy looked at her and snickered, "Well we both know that's bullshit, You think I can't tell, that anyone in this city can't tell. Blood don't wash off like makeup and it aint like some costume. you walk different, talk different breath different when you've killed and baby you've killed."

"That was different. Some sadistic son of a bitch was ... he would have hurt my friends, people I care about. I ain't shedding any tears that he's gone but I didn't go out of my way to kill him either.

"Then you're an idiot, worse your fucked up priorities are going to get you killed, hell they might get ME killed. You better get your head in the game Kyle."

Selina looked at the corpse cooling on the ground and shuddered What was she becoming "Your finally starting to enjoy our new home." her alter ego hissed from the shadows of her mind.

"Get your ass in gear," Revy snarled, "Chinglish is meeting us over at Adolph's factory."

"What about him?" Selina muttered gesturing to the corpse.

Revy shrugged, "What about him? Chang's gonna have Spooky Sawyer busy tonight, I'll place a call. Sawyer is the best Cleaner in Roanapur, but she isn't the only one "

* * *

Dutch was making a delivery to a new club owned by Madam Flora who had decided, before the city went to hell, that having just the one whorehouse was limiting her. She had chosen to branch out.

All clubs needed supplies and in the middle of Red Hood's war on the syndicates, Lagoon Couriers was still the best and most reliable delivery company in the city. It dawned on Dutch as he pulled the car to a stop in the alleyway entrance of the place that for someone with a full staff, he was doing a surprising amount of the daily work of the Lagoon Couriers himself. Of course, there were reasons. Chang had hijacked Revy to gun-sling for him, part of the arrangement they had forged so long ago when Revy first came to work for him. Rock was also working on this Red Hood case, which was why Benny was also busy since the tech wizard was helping him. As annoying as he found it, Dutch had to admit this state of affairs was out of his control. The Lagoon captain was a little blown away by the sheer ballsy nature of Red Hood's actions. The man seemed to be getting bolder, bold was bad news, and soon a fishing vacation might not be enough. Roanapur itself might explode for good and all.

He hauled a shipment of booze out of the car hauling it through the back alley behind the whorehouse and kicking at the door. He noticed an underfed-looking young girl lurking in the shadows but ignored her. The metal door opened and he saw a sullen faced dirty blonde peering out at him.

"Someone want to take this, or should I just bill Flora and keep it to myself?" Dutch asked peevishly.

The Girl opened the door wide, she was obviously one of the host girls though not a pro to judge by her ill considered make-up and tired looking clothes. Flora liked her girls looking dreamy at all times, made it easier to sell that all-important male fantasy of sultry beauties eager for sex and love.

"Flora said you would be coming, she said to say she'd be including a little something extra."

"By a-little-something-extra, I hope she means money?" Dutch replied, his refusal to barter his courier services for sex or drugs was well known and little loved by some of the city's residents.

The girl cringed and nodded, she pushed a bundle of bills into Dutch's hand. She watched as he counted it...twice.

"What's your name kid?"

"Lena."

"Let me guess Lena, Flora had the girls take up a collection - am I right?"

Lena nodded again,

"I'm going to assume some of the girls are holding out."

"Only a few, I was to tell Miss Flora about them when she gets back."

"If she can afford to expand her operation, then she can afford to pay me without her workers having to take up the slack."

He glanced back at the girl in the alleyway. Sighing, he pulled a bill out of the roll, handing it back to Lena. "...And get her something to eat." Dutch spun and marched out to the alleyway. "Hey kid get yourself a square, the backdoor if a whorehouse is no place for a kid like you."

Misa nodded and watched as The Captain of the Lagoon slid behind the wheel of his car and roared away. Misa marched to the door and waited until Lena moved aside to let her slip inside.

"What are you doing here Misa," Lena asked, "Where's your brother I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

Misa let loose a harsh laugh, "He should be washing out to sea right about now." she answered.

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised, Lena what did you think was going to happen when he tried to rip off your boyfriend."

"Armando, what are you talking about?"

"Garth tried to scam Armando and he and some of his boys came after us."

"Shit, I am so sorry Misa I'll talk to Army I'll get this straightened out."

"Don't bother, Armando is dead - Red Hood saw to that ...well he had my help, which is why I'm hiding from Chang."

"What?"

"Armando and Red Hood mentioned Armando worked for some guy Walter I need to find his girlfriend.'

"Mistress Selene what do you want her for?"

"She has diamonds, big ones. I get my hands on them, I can get out of town before Mister Chang comes looking for the people who blew up his warehouse."

"You blew up... Jesus kid, way to bring the heat down on yourself."

"Don't you worry about the heat on me. Just help me and you'll never have to worry about me again not that you cared that much in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Garth, my brother, we had a good thing going until you came along and batted your eyes at him. Now he's dead and I'm on the run."

"You cant blame me for that, I mean sure he and I hung out but..."

"The only reason he want after Armando was to get you back."

"OK first I didn't dump Garth for Armando's money; I dumped him because your brother wanted me to help him steal from Chang, which if you will recall is a death sentence in this town. The only reason he hooked up with me in the first place was because he wanted to steal Armando's syndicate money. You know your brother, all he cared about was his big score." Lean laughed cruelly, "Big score - looks like I was right, the only thing he was doing was getting himself killed. I told him if he cared about you at all he should leave this city but he said he had to stay for you."

"That's ...that's not true, he stole for you." Misa said disbelieving.

"Is that what the little scum bag told you ...well I'll let you in on a little secret. He used to tell me the reason he had to pull scams was so he could take care of you. Said that he would have left Roanapur already but that you liked it here and he needed to make sure you were OK. He said he was stealing for you ... Tough break kid your brother was into blaming everyone but himself for why his life sucked so bad, you were just an another excuse to him."

"No you're lying," Misa said, tears welling in her eyes, "he took care of me he..."

"He took advantage of someone who was smarter and more talented then he could ever hope to be. You have so much raw talent and potential. If he hadn't stuck with you, he would have staved to death. He was jealous of how good you were, how much talent everyone knew YOU had, especially compared to him."

Misa sagged. She'd have been more upset but deep down she had always known. But if life as her brother's meal ticket was ending she had a brand spanking new life to look forward to and she already knew who was going to bankroll that new life.

"Selene where does she live?" Misa asked angrily wiping her tears away. Crying was for little girls not talented criminals.

"Three blocks from here, I'll give you directions. Are you sure you want to be doing this, stealing ... you might end up making things worse for yourself."

"You want to tell me how much worse it can get. My brother is dead, some masked idiot has made it look like I'm out to take out a syndicate boss who's more likely to shot first and ask questions while I'm bleeding out."

"Chang's not like that...normally"

"Yeah, considering ANOTHER of his businesses is in flames and the only person anyone can ID is me, I'm really sure he's going to give a rat's ass about the facts. No, I have to get out of town and this Mistress Selene's jewels are my ticket out."

Lena sighed, "This is a big mistake...but if you're determined, a couple of the girls are seeing a small time cleaner. Normally he gets the jobs Sawyer is too busy to deal with. He isn't nearly as good as Sawyer He's not bad exactly just not as thorough as Sawyer. Anyway, word is he just picked up a cleaning job at Selene's. He was hoping one of the girls knew someone smart enough to trust but stupid enough to work a cleaning job on the cheap ... how's about you show up as his new little helper."

"I get into her place find the jewels and hope nobody notices me stealing them." Misa sighed.

"Hey kid, don't expect me to do everything for you. As far as I'm concerned this has bad idea tattooed all over it."

Misa laughed, "I'm thinking you'll change your tune if I pull this off and there's a possible finders fee up for grabs."

Lena shook her head, "Misa, if you can manage to survive to the end of the week you can keep your damn finders fee. Take care of yourself Kid; don't be like your brother. Know when you are in over your head and get out while the getting is good."

"I'm trying. It not my fault Red Hood blew up that warehouse or any of the rest of it"

"Now you sound like Garth. You're smarter then him Misa, don't get into too deep."

* * *

Jason Todd recalled a time when Batman had taught him the ability to blend in seamlessly anywhere. Like all of Bruce's lessons, it had saved his life on more then one occasion.

He was sitting in Bao's bar nursing a glass of milk and watching the traffic.

The door opened admitting a tall silver haired man and a pretty looking Taiwanese. The guy he didn't know but the woman was Chang's best enforcer. She was some kind of hunter and deadly with a blade. The tall guy's eyes swept the bar and fastened on Jason. He stepped quickly over to the corner and sat down

"I trust you won't mind some company friend, this place has few souls who share my aversion to strong drink. My name is Rotten, Rotten the Wizard."

Rotten gestured to Bao for another glass of milk. The Bartender set the filled glass on the end of the bar before pointedly turning away. The message was obvious. Bao was no waiter so if Rotten wanted his drink he'd have to get it himself.

Rotten sighed, raising from his seat, "I shall return anon."

"Who are you, I not seeing you around before?" The Taiwanese woman asked.

"Malone...Matches Malone," Todd answered, recalling one of Bruce's false ID's.

Shenhua snorted at his words. "If you not wanting people to know who you are, at least sound convincing when you lie about it."

Jason reddened, Bruce would have lectured him about forgetting that for some people, martial artists especially, the ability to read body language made lies and lairs who told them easy to spot.

"Jason...from Gotham City," he amended quickly, "I've been traveling and I heard about Roanapur but it's a little more lively then I expected...maybe a little too lively."

Shenhua peered at him a moment before nodding, "Truth always sound different from lies. You want to last in this place you learn that lesson damn quick."

"I couldn't agree more." Rotten said, " but why hassle the man, if he's nervous about revealing his personal details its because every stranger in this city is likely to get his head shot off." He was sipping at the icy cold milk with a straw.

Shenhua gave another sarcastic sneer, "That because of this Red Hood, he stir up too much trouble."

Rotten gently argued with her, "You've been working since this started isn't that a good thing?"

"I not come to Roanapur to do lion dance, " Shenhua shot back, "Work nice and Chang paying well but having to work with Lagoon girl not worth money. She crazy."

Rotten soothed her, "She seems less ... harsh since she started working jobs with that Selina Kyle, they seem quite tight." he reminded her.

Jason's heart skipped a beat; they were talking about Rebecca. Jason had seen her that first night and a few times since, she was so different from the old days, more vicious, more dangerous, and more beautiful. Selina Kyle on the other hand, seeing her here was a shock. Jason had no idea what had brought Catwoman here though he suspected Walter Aldous's client Ken Shiro and the weapons system he possessed had something to do with it.

The soft-spoken mercenary was still talking Jason allowed himself to focus. "Whom the Gods would destroy, they first make mad." Rotten was quoting.

"I Taoist not believing gods do anything."

Rotten seemed to consider this for a moment "I sacrifice to no god save myself — And to my belly, greatest of deities." he supplied.

"Excuse me but have you memorized every Greek play out there." Jason asked. He recalled reading some of those words in books Bruce owned.

Rotten shrugged his shoulders, "You never know when something like that might come in handy and I believe in being prepared."

The door to the Yellowflag banged open admitting Rock who looked around the bar. Catching sight of them, he headed for their table. Shenhua brightened noticeably. "Where stupid gun whore and thief? You seen everywhere with them lately."

"Revy and Selina are gearing up; Red Hood is making his move. One of his contacts is waiting for him at The Hostel. Chang wants you guys to prepare a welcome for him."

"...And so it begins" Rotten sighed "Well it has been lovely Mister Jason of Gotham, My advice is to keep your head down for a while longer yet."

"Actually Rotten I'll need your help on the Lagoon. Dutch has work and he can't wait till all this is done with so I'm to officially draft you as a sailor."

"You look cute as Sailor I think" Shenhua laughed.

"I'd prefer if I looked..."

"I tell you how cool you look after you finish, not before." Shenhua teased even as she grinned.

They left the bar leaving Jason to his thoughts. This Roanapur it was like some weird kind of family and yet they were all criminals of some kind, Brutal criminals in the case of the woman Shenhua. There were few people Jason had met, even during his time as Robin, who were as deadly with a blade as this woman. Their conversation bothered him; Red Hood was not due to make an appearance tonight. Then again, several things had gone awry on this mission. Maybe it was time to find out a little more about his enemies and maybe even his allies as well. It was time to put the skills he had learned from the World's Greatest Detective to work.

Jason rose from his table and headed to the bar. "Sir where is the hotel I heard my friend talking about it." he asked Bao who scowled at him.

"No kid you heard them talking about The Hostel, big difference." the bartender snapped.

"What's the difference then"

"Sonny if you haven't heard of The Hostel then the last thing you need is to go out there. Just pack it up and go home you don't need the trouble that comes with that place."

"I really want to know."

Shaking his head, Bao gave Jason directions. "When your puking your guts out, don't say I didn't try and warn you."

Jason left then heading for his hideout. In his head, he heard Batman's voice reminding him that the fastest way to disarm a trap was to spring it before it was ready. If They were waiting for Red Hood at the Hostel then Red Hood would be there.


	9. Chapter 9

AN - thanks to Cylon One for the continued bata assist

* * *

The Lagoon was out on the water, sea spray blowing in Rock's face as he searched the horizon for their client. Cupping his hand to the communicator in his ear, he wondered aloud. "Dutch are you sure this contract is good, maybe I should have looked over it before we signed off."

Dutch answered in the same calm tone he'd assumed since the boat left dock. "Relax Rock, You do know I managed to find decent trustworthy clients who would pay me for my services before you came along."

"It's just that I've never heard of the client ... at all - these days new faces can be dangerous."

"Well this is very old face. He and I go way back. I'm calling in a marker or two, I'll meet with him aboard his ship while you guys wait here."

They finally caught sight of a large cruiser painted black. There was a name inscribed on the bow but it had faded till it was all but incomprehensible leaving only the name - Talia - clearly visible. The ship sat in the water looking ominous. Dutch pulled the boat along side. A rope ladder dropped down the side of the vessel. Rock was worried about this shadowy meeting. Nevertheless, Dutch had given his orders and Dutch was the captain.

Dutch climbed aboard while Benny, Rock and Rotten waited. Rock watched the lethal looking warriors who lined the deck watching for any sign of danger. Rock had no doubt any threat would be responded to with maximum force. Oddly as Dutch climbed aboard the warriors gave way bowing respectfully to him.

Rock joined Benny in front of his computers. "Have you any idea who these people are Benny."

"I know who they better not be, that ship is registered to a front company that belongs to Ras-al Ghul."

"Why would Dutch be meeting with the Demon's Head?" Rotten asked

"Here's a better question..." Rock muttered, "why's it look like elite killers in the Demon's guard are scared of Dutch."

"I'm not paid enough to pry into the private affairs of the man who pays us both ... very well, as you will recall." Benny reminded Rock calmly.

"Fine," Rock sighed, "You got anything else from those computers Red Hood had?"

"So far not much more than I had before - though there is something odd about the D-Bases this guy was hacking." Benny explained.

"You mean weirder than trying to hack a government database in the first place."

"This guy was running some pretty slick encryption against the places he was penetrating except for the servers in Tokyo."

"Sorry I'm not as good with computers as I should be." Rock complained, "What do you mean?"

Rotten translated for Rock's benefit, "He means your suspect already had access to those servers and thusly did not need to hack them."

Benny nodded in agreement. "Not once , not even for appearances sake. Every time he cracked the Tokyo D-base, he used the same ID ...your Brother's ID."

"No, that can't be," Rock muttered looking at the screen as if wishing its contents away could make it so. "Why would Ryouichi work with Red Hood. Maybe he was being blackmailed, maybe he had no choice."

"... Which doesn't explain why he would hack the Ashii Industries Servers? Kenneth Shiro has been getting some pretty threatening E-mails from you and you started sending them after your account was reactivated ...a reactivation that seems to have happened while you were in Roanapur ... this first one was sent while you were out at sea with us. This batch was sent while you and Revy were running around Gotham City. The first one was sent less than a week after you negotiated your brother's rescue from Roanapur."

Rock paled at this news, "Oh Brother what have you done, what were you doing?"

"I'm afraid your brother has become ...well obsessed ... for want of a better term."

"What?"

"Actually it makes sense." Benny muttered, "He made his first hack of Ashii a few days after he came back from Roanapur.

Rotten sighed, "It would appear that your brother has become fixated on you and the life you lead here or at least the life he **_thinks_** you lead."

"Why on earth would someone care about my life?"

Benny laughed, "Rock, compared to the life you were living, you're free here. Some people live their lives hoping for the kind of freedom that dropped into your lap."

"But ... Ryu has everything, a good job, a good life, why would he obsess about this kind of thing?"

Benny ticked off his thoughts with his fingers, "Maybe because his little brother fell into a life of crime and doesn't have to worry about things like kissing ass, pleasing your parents, playing all the stupid little games that make life suck so hard it hurts to even breathe..."

"I'm a minor player at best in this town." Rock reminded the tech wizard.

"A minor player who has the ear of everyone who matters."

Rotten gazed thoughtfully at the screen, his mind turning the problem, "What I cannot imagine would be why he would work with someone like Red Hood. Red Hood hates crime and those responsible for it."

An alarm sounded and Benny ran to the radar screens cursing as he looked at them. "Oh shit, something's out there. It's not broadcasting an ID signal but there's enough encrypted communications traffic... it has to be government. It has to be."

Rock and Rotten headed at a dead run to the upper decks where they saw a float plane heading inland at a fast clip. It was devoid of any of the markings aircraft were required to have in the paranoid airspace of the South China Sea.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rock whispered.

"...As do I," Rotten nodded, "How much longer is the captain going to be?"

"The captain is finished," Dutch said as he drifted up behind them, He was carrying a large container that glowed with eerie green light. "Benny-boy, lock down everything you don't want flying around. We're headed home at light speed."

"Who are they Dutch?" Rock asked.

"I recognize the communications signature, that's the frequency used by Task Force X. If you've ever heard of them at all, you'd know them as The Suicide Squad."

Benny was confused, "But if they're government, what are they doing here?" he asked.

"I've heard of them doing independent contracts. Maybe there's someone in Roanapur with deep enough pockets to afford them "

"How dangerous are they?" Rotten wanted to know.

"Suicide Squad are who they send when the only mission parameters are maximum body count and maximum denial-ability."

* * *

Sammy Tong was looking a little panicked and not just, because he was having a meet in The Hostel, it was because instead of the client he was expecting it was Revy and Shenhua marching toward him.

Sammy was an odd duck. A small-timer back when Chang had been wearing a badge he had decided to pay a visit to his old buddy when nervous Triad Lords had sent Chang to Roanapur. Sammy had, with Chang's help, set up a small dockside courier business. He had managed to eke out a bit of a living handling the slack business that slipped away from Dutch and the Lagoon.

Everybody knew he had a new client in the Red Hood and He didn't have a doubt that Shenhua and Revy were looking to ask him about it...forcefully.

"Look I swear, I don't know who the client was. If Boss Chang wants me to blow him off consider it done."

Shenhua allowed a wolf-like smile to cut across her face, "Boss Chang not happy you even talk to Red Hood. HE thinking you not remember how good he's been to you these last few years." Shenhua fingered the razor sharp edge of her blade, "Maybe he needs to remind you how bad things can be." Her meaning was clear.

Suddenly a group of thugs burst into the room surrounding Revy and Shenhua. Sammy rose from his simpering position on the floor with a cocky smile in place. "...And Red Hood said I'd have trouble with you two. You two have been top bitches for too long, He was worried but I knew better. Boys send 'em back to Chang in pieces."

Shenhua and Revy separated dashing across the floor as gunfire rained down around them Shenhua hurled herself at a rope allowing the momentum to swing her past many as she scrambled up to the catwalk. Revy moved up a ramp dodging from cover to cover taking shots at her foes while avoiding their return fire.

Shenhua danced her deadliest dance, cutting and slicing - taking down foes faster than they could move to defend themselves. They began to scramble to safety but there was no safety to be had. Those that fled the catwalk ran right into Revy who gunned them down without mercy. A small group of thugs rushed Shenhua but she gleefully laughed as she swung the tethered blade around cutting them all down like stalks of wheat in a field.

Soon the warehouse was silent again... deathly silent.

Chang poked his head into the door. "You girls finished in here?"

Revy cackled, "Just finishing cleaning out this pest hole Boss." She laughed.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Sorry I was getting my kill on, Hey Chinglish did you see Sammy-Boy?"

Shenhua sneered, "...Not like I busy killing all the ones you missed while you were running around like headless chicken."

Selina walked into the room, she was dragging a trussed up Sammy behind her. "Did someone lose a sweaty triad thug?"

Chang gave a dramatic sigh, "Samuel, Samuel, You and I go back to when this place was a lawless shithole. I've overlooked a lot over the years, cut you slack I would never cut anyone else... and now this?"

"He knew everything about me Chang da-ga, everything where my kids are ...my ex-wife, the mistress, the other mistress, the other, other mistress."

"...So that's it, that's your excuse," Chang snarled, "some masked idiot puts a little pressure on you and you roll over on your partners, your friends, the people who kept you alive."

Sammy started begging for his life, Chang was unmoved, "You know how this plays out Sammy. You've carted more than a few examples out to the middle of the bay on my behalf. FREDERICKA!"

Sammy bleached, as a small gnome-like woman entered the building at Chang's shout. She was dressed head to toe in surgeon's scrubs. She scanned the room filled with the bodies of Sammy's hastily assembled army.

"**Messy ... you want this dealt with too?**" she asked in the chilling monotone her ultra-voice forced upon her.

Chang shook his head, "Leave it, you're here for him."

Her name was Fredericka Sawyer but to Sammy and the rest of Roanapur's residents, she was known as Sawyer the Cleaner. Normally she showed up after the action was done to make the bodies and carnage that were often the result of life in Roanapur disappear. On occasion however, she showed up to CREATE the carnage, leaving disturbing scenes of violence behind as both brutal message and her own bizarre kind of artistic statement.

"OH God not that, Please Chang, just kill me, a bullet to the brain, anything..."

"You and everyone else obviously think I'm soft, you mistake my wanting to play nice as a sign I can be screwed with Sammy. That's why some jerk in a Halloween costume scares you enough to actually pull this kind of crap. I need Fredericka here to help me send a message."

He turned to Sawyer, "Be inventive and Fredericka, make sure to leave the pieces somewhere they'll be found...over the course of the next day or two."

Sawyer gave Chang a demonic grin as she used a hunting knife to cut Sammy's clothes away binding his arms and legs till he looked like a turkey.

Selina slid up beside Revy, "IS he really going to..."

"This is how it goes Little Sis." Revy hissed in a cold voice, "When we find Red Hood this is what will happens to him too, of course the bounty on him is a lot more so..."

Selina was starting to panic, She was used to blood and violence but what was about to happen here was so far behind what she had ever seen in Gotham. She turned to Chang, "Are you really going to stand here and watch him get..."

Chang turned his cold gaze on her, "You're damn right I'm going to stand here and watch and you will too. I want you to tell everyone you meet when you're spending your bounty money that you personally saw Bai Ji-Shin Chang butcher a friend and that he'll do the same to anyone stupid enough to back Red Hood."

Suddenly they heard a noise from above.

"Survivors, we still got rats in the house" Revy snapped.

"I kill all mine this one must have walked away from you." Shenhua accused.

"You're both wrong." Chang sighed, "SO who's the new blood?"

A shadowed voice came from the catwalk above, "Sorry we took so long to speak up but you guys have such a lovely scene playing down there me and my friends didn't want to interrupt."

"Red Hood I presume?" Chang asked

"Red? Oh no, mine is more of a silvery gray. The name's Deadshot." said a man who stepped out of the shadows his mask had a large red targeting device mounted on the front. Several others stood at his back dressed in a garish collection of outfits. " ...The friendly folk with me are called the Suicide Squad when we're working a case."

"So, to what do we owe your presence?" Chang asked in a cold voice.

Deadshot ignored the old man's attempt to intimidate him, "Diamonds, small black, sound familiar, They've been ... misplaced and we're here to get them back."

"... And you assume I know or care about what you're talking about ... that's cute." Chang sneered.

"Selina knows what I'm talking about. She should have had a visitor today. He was supposed to make her see reason, Now we do this the fun way... My way." Deadshot held up a pair of guns, "So kids, who wants to dance?"


	10. Chapter 10

AN - thanks to Just Another Soul who helped make this epic.

* * *

Deadshot was used to a bigger reaction when he threatened to kill someone so Selina Kyle's laughter and Chang's indifference were a little distracting.

"Floyd," Kyle sneered as she used Deadshot's real ID, "If I were you I would think very carefully before the next words come out of your mouth."

"A bunch of thugs and crooks living like rats in the armpit of the world don't scare me Kyle." Deadshot sneered.

"Anybody know who this idiot is?" Chang asked

Selina laughed, "Every one knows Deadshot, magic with a gun in his hands, totally loyal and dedicated as long as your checks clear. How you doing Floyd? Surprised you found the time to come down here. Isn't there a puppy somewhere you could be kicking for blood money?"

Deadshot laughed, "Kyle, if someone's willing to pay what I charge, that puppy has been really naughty."

Selina turned to the others backing Deadshot, "I recognize Scandal Savage - lasting proof that daddy issues and a blade fetish will take you a long way in this business."

Scandal sneered, "This coming from the poster child for screwed up obsessives - I mean Batman dear; talk about unattainable men. I doubt that paranoid idiot even knows what to do with a woman, never mind trusting one enough to do it."

"How teenager of you dear, - You've never met a real man so you assume there aren't any - cute." Selina snorted in mocking laughter focusing instead on a garishly dressed redhead "... And who else did you find to back you up ... Knockout - I hope you brought your A-game sister cause this isn't Pervert's Row at the Boom Boom Room and you can't flirt your ass out of the world of hurt you've bought for yourself?"

"Rowr," The redhead mocked. "I guess being catty comes with the territory don't it Miss Kitty-Cat? I've always wanted a chance to play around with you."

Selina shuddered, she liked a good fight as much as the next person but Knockout's strength and durability along with her infamous passion for equating combat with flirting and foreplay was unnerving. Kyle looked behind the buxom warrior to see a lightly armored duo who had coordinated their armored dress. "I don't know who the other losers are." she sneered.

A girl in armor with twin swords sneered, "That's Hack and Slash, we've been hearing all about the great Catwoman, - can't say I'm too impressed so far." Her hulking partner cracked his knuckles while popping the blades in his forearms.

"What's with the c-listers Floyd, couldn't you find anyone else stupid enough to come down here on this fool's errand. Where's Penguin, I know he's done Suicide Squad missions before?"

"Wouldn't come, apparently he's still wetting himself over that crazy Russian chick - Balalaika. Poison Ivy wouldn't come either -same reason. Maybe when I'm done here I stop by her digs and check her out. She sounds like a real treat and a half."

"That assumes I plan on letting you walk out of this place tonight _FLOYD_." Chang said casually.

Deadshot sneered, "The name is Deadshot Grandpa, and if you think you and your little pirate paradise scare me you obviously don't know who you re dealing with. I mean you live in a criminal's city, big fat hairy deal."

Chang sighed, "Floyd, you and your friends are making the same mistake many first timers do. There are criminals in Roanapur but every city has crime and criminals. What Roanapur is however is a home for monsters, very, very scary monsters, Rebecca - Left." Chang pulled his guns and shot at the bolts holding the catwalk up. Revy did the same on the other side and they watched as the whole structure fall away dumping Deadshot and his squad on their garishly dressed asses.

The Suicide Squad scattered, Knockout closed on Sawyer. "Hey, there honey, you mind if we make this quick, I was hoping for some fun with that yummy looking guy in the trench coat."

It looked like an easy fight; Knockout stood at least a foot taller then the tiny Sawyer. Knockout swung at the diminutive Cleaner who lashed out with the blade of a sharp hunting knife. Knockout was shocked when she felt the blade cut her deeply.

"What the?" She was a New God, she had fought alongside and fought against some of the toughest fighters in existence and taken little to no damage. What was going on?

Knockout stumbled backward before rallying and swinging at the Cleaner who grabbed her swing and hurled her with surprising force considering how small she was. Knockout crashed to the floor, she rolled and tried for a kick. The blow glanced off Sawyer's shoulders and the Cleaner slashed her, again drawing blood.

There was no doubt now, Knockout realized, this freakish little woman had the ability to hurt her, maybe even kill her. For the first time in a long time, she felt panic as she scrambled away from the Cleaner who sneered at her in her chilling monotone. "**What's wrong ... your squealing like a little piglet ... are you scared already?**"

Sawyer stalked forward trailing the edge of the knife in her hands along the metal pipes on the wall.

"**I'm a Cleaner ... bodies, blood ... all the messy things death leaves behind ... Sometimes I get to go hunting ... I've become very good ... at the hunting.**"

Knockout sprang off the floor growling as she reached for Sawyer clutching the Cleaner around her throat hauling her off the ground. Sawyer gave a soundless hiss of rage as she plunged her knife up to the hilt into Knockout's arm. The stripper screamed again dropping Sawyer to the ground where the Cleaner snatched a hooked chain laying discarded on the ground. Sawyer whipped her arm around quickly. wrapping the hooked chain around Knockout's forearm plunging the metal hook into the swiftly healing wound. Sawyer kicked out at a control stick and the chain pulled tight dragging Knockout off her feet and across the floor. Knockout thrashed, her body pulled through the dark hallways away from the fight into a room littered with knives, mallets and other butcher's tools.

The pulley stopped and Knockout wriggled, suspended off the floor. Sawyer walked slowly around her, peering at her as if she was a specimen for study.

"**Welcome to the preparation room ... we cut and prepare meat for consumption here ... some of our more ... extreme clients like to do the butchering themselves.**"

"You freaks eat each other?" Knockout asked while she struggled.

"**Oh not me ... I've always found cannibalism distasteful ... it's the ultimate act of dominance ... or so they say ... to take another's power into oneself, … of course that assumes the foe has any power worth taking ... doesn't it Piglet?**"

Knockout kicked out at the Cleaner who caught her leg in her freakishly strong grip. The blade in Sawyer's fist snaked out to stab at Knockout's thigh. Knockout screamed as Sawyer gave the blade a savage twist before yanking it free. She watched, fascinated as the wound began to close even while dark warm blood flowed out.

"**Now that is a neat trick Piglet, … You're right we are going to have fun. … A lot of fun.**" The Cleaner sneered as she continued to circle her prey like a shark.

Knockout ignored her, she tried to free herself from the chain but her own hanging weight kept the hook embedded in the meat of her arm. Scrambling nimbly up the chain, Knockout jammed her foot into the pulley base that held the chain in place. Ignoring the agony in her arm and thigh, she began yanking hard to free herself. The housing was giving way to her superhuman strength.

"**If you wanted to come down Piglet … all you had to do was ask.**" Sawyer replied yanking on another control. The chain released and Knockout dropped to the floor, which just as suddenly disappeared. She dropped screaming with a splash into a pool under the floor. A metal grate slammed shut.

Spitting the putrid tasting sludge from her mouth, Knockout looked up to see Sawyer peering down at her. "When I get out of this damn pool, I'm going to gut you like a fish." Knockout snarled and shoved on the grate. the metal groaned as it struggled to resist her power.

"**That's not a pool ... all the stuff that comes out of the bodies butchered up here ... falls down there**." Sawyer said with a cold smile.

Knockout stopped shoving on the grate. She looked around in the darkness and realized where she had fallen. Then Knockout looked down at herself, horrified as she began to realize what the coppery tasting sludge really was; realized the nature of the sticky viscous mess covering her head to toe.

"**It looks vile, ... my guess is they haven't cleaned in days... I should let you out of there.**"

Sawyer touched a control and Knockout heard a strange groaning whine, like an old toilet forced back to life. Suddenly the floor underneath her feet shifted. Knockout and the pool of entrails and internal organs she'd been standing in were flushed through a filth encrusted pipe. Knockout vanished into the darkness with a terrified scream that was choked off as she slipped beneath the surface of the revolting mess.

* * *

Scandal flew at the trench-coated man. He was obviously the one in charge. If she could score a quick kill, the others would be demoralized. The oriental in white and red came seemingly out of nowhere to stop her slash with the edge of a kukri blade.

"I've trained with some of the best fighters in the world Missy." Scandal boasted.

"Fighting different from killing ... and I train to Kill that means I not have to hold back…worried Princess make this too easy for me, hope this not over too quick."

"Don't worry about that Honey, You'll find I'm hard to kill, damn hard."

Scandal unleashed a series of strikes and thrusts but as fast and deadly as she was, Shenhua was matching her step for step. Scandal jumped away to get some room to maneuver but Shenhua kept at her; throwing daggers that Scandal was forced to block with her forearm-mounted blades.

They danced across the upper floors their fight even seemed to take to the air as Shenhua dived and jumped after Scandal who leaped and danced through the air avoiding Shenhua.

There it was again a tiny opening in the Oriental's defense. So small only an expert could find it and Scandal considered herself an expert.

Sandal attacked the tempting opening, Scandal thrust at Shenhua who caught first one wrist mounted blade, then the other. Too late, Scandal realized the opening had been a clever ploy, a trap meant to leave her completely open to attack. Shenhua lashed out with a savage kick that sent Scandal sprawling. Scandal rolled out of her stumble quickly to avoid more of Shenhua's thrown daggers lancing in the ground. Shenhua kept up the pressure hurling first one tethered blade which sliced through the air seeking Scandal's throat and then, when it missed, the other. Scandal managed to bat at the flying blades knocking them aside. Shenhua just yanked on the tether holding the blades pulling the spinning weapons back to her outstretched hand.

"No resting now sister, here I come again." Shenhua taunted She came at Scandal again with predator's smile firmly fixed on her face.

"I can hardly wait." Scandal hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Revy saw Chang was playing around with Deadshot, she thought about staying to watch. It would have been educational, but there was work and at least two more idiots to kill.

"Kyle, you got my back?" she screamed as she scrambled after the team of Hack and Slash.

Slash some how managed to block her shots. "You think I'm scared of a pathetic little gunslinger," Slash taunted.

"Baby, you haven't seen the half of what I can do." Revy sneered as she kept on the move while maintaining her fire. Slash was used to gunfighters needing to maintain a steady hand and arm to fight but Revy had bypassed that shortcoming a long time ago. Even scarier for Slash was Revy's almost instinctual ability to target her wherever she was, forcing her to run to stay ahead of Revy's hail of gunfire. Revy cackled mercilessly while her shots tracked Slash closely as the sword wielding merc scrambled to stay out of her way.

"Guns are such simple things." Slash said with false bravado.

"Oh Christ, not another one." Revy taunted, "You guys with swords always think your just the cat's fucking ass."

Revy kept up a stead stream of gunfire but she also managed to alternate hands so the hail of gunfire was near constant. she got close enough to jump kick the sword wielding mercenary sending her flying backward to crash against a ladder leading up to the roof. "You'll have to do better then that gunslinger," Slash hissed.

"I did, - Two Hands - remember?" Revy said brightly, then stepped smoothly to the side to avoid a swinging ballast weight that would have sheered off her head had it connected. She shot the chain holding it once more and it dropped a crucial centimeter. Slash cursed softly to herself realizing that Revy's attack had not been only concentrating on her but had also been setting her up for this. The weight slammed into the merc carrying her through a glass ceiling throwing her out on the roof.

Selina, fighting Hack along another walkway, cried out to Revy, "Hey if your done performing Copperfield; how's about a little help over HERE?"

Revy jumped out into the air catching the weight on its return swing. Her weight carried the thing on a direct collision course with Selina who cursed as she dived off the platform to get out of the way, dropping her to the floor where she landed on Chang who was fighting with Deadshot. The weight, with Revy riding it, slammed into Hack and carried the armored man through the air hurling him through the same hole his sister made in the rooftop.

Revy athletically flipped herself off the edge of the box grabbing the side as she fell, her weight tilting the box a crucial few degrees. The box lodged in the hole allowing Revy a few seconds to scramble back to the top, leaping through the huge hole in the roof.

"Thank you, thank you I will be here all week - be sure to tip your waitress." Revy sighed with cocky glee as she regarded the two mercs sprawled on the roof.

"Impressive, you certainly haven't lost your touch Becca'" Revy looked around and saw Red Hood standing watching her.

Revy brought up her guns and trained them on the vigilante, "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Revy snarled.

"You mean Selina hasn't worked that out or she hasn't told you?" Red Hood asked.

"She thinks you're Jason Todd but that can't be 'cause the kid I knew was smart enough not to start this kind of crap, besides he's supposed to be dead."

"The Jason Todd that Selina knew died when Joker left me to die in an exploding warehouse after working me over with a crowbar. I stopped being the kid you knew a long time before that."

"So you really did it; suited up with that whack job Batman?" Revy sneered.

"So you met him have you? I'd have killed to see that."

"Dude has some moves I'll admit that he could own that town if he wasnt such a tight-ass. I mean if someone like that dough-boy Penguin fucked with me he'd be dead. He would be dead if the damn cops hadn't gotten in my way."

"Batman found me, trained me to be strong and powerful. Just like, I remember you being. Every time Batman and I took down a street gang, especially in our old neighborhood, I sort of hoped you'd be there. But you never were. I thought the stories that you had died were true and after a while, the legend of Rebecca the demon child killer became more myth then anything else. By the time the Joker took that crowbar to me, I wondered if I made you up in my head."

"Don't that beat all." Revy raised her gun again, aiming for Jason's head "... there's this huge cash bounty I've been looking forward to collecting."

"You might want to see what your playmates think about that first, I think they got their second wind." Jason gestured to Slash, the masked woman was aiming to slice off Revy's head.

Two Hands ducked and kicked at the woman who weaved around her kick to slash at her again. Jason jumped down to the rooftop kicking and punching at Hack who growled in annoyance.

"Nice to be working with a partner again." Jason called out.

"We aren't working together," Revy snapped, "we're trying not to get killed by the same people."

* * *

Deadshot dived through the air shooting at Chang who dived and danced through his gunfire as if it was ballet.

Deadshot finally fired at him thinking he had the old man dead to rights but the shot did not reach him Deadshot tried again but again his gunfire was not touching Chang who smiled.

"Problems Junior, maybe you'd like me to stand still." Chang mocked, "Would that make it easier?"

He pulled to a stop and stood in the midst of the chaos, Deadshot fired round after round but he was unable to reach his target. Finally, he realized why. Chang was shooting his bullets down in mid-flight and was doing it with so little effort Deadshot was amazed. The old man had some skills after all.

"You're not bad Junior, but you rely too much on the tricks and gadgets. A gun is only as useful as the one holding it."

Chang stared firing at the boxes suspended above the floor sending them crashing down on Deadshot who had to scamper out of their way. "Lesson Two junior, use your environment to your advantage."

"Nice advice Grandpa." Deadshot growled as he tried to do the same but Chang avoided the falling crate hopping on top to dive through the air raining gunfire on Deadshot forcing the mercenary to scramble to safety to avoid him.

"Lesson three junior, never underestimate an enemy you have never faced." Chang taunted.

The enraged mercenary popped out from hiding - firing wildly as he came. It took a second for him to realize his enemy had vanished, until Chang slid up behind; smashing him across his skull sending him into senseless sleep.

"Lesson Four Junior, only mooks like you assume guns can only kill. They have a thousand and one uses " Deadshot slumped unconscious to the floor. Chang was raising his gun to finish him when Selina came crashing down on top of him.

"Sorry about that." she smiled sheepishly, "Revy's dealing with the twins and ... "

"Never mind I have questions for them anyway." Chang grumbled. Where is Rebecca now? "

"On the roof with the both of them."

"You had better head up there. I want answers and I plan on getting them the old fashioned way."

Selina glanced over at the still trussed up Sammy. The man was screaming and whining for release. He looked like a turkey, Selina felt sick as she realized this bird was due for carving and she had delivered him to the slaughter. She looked back and saw Chang watching her,

"This is how things are done Selina, The sick and twisted come here to play, the professional come here to make more money then they ever could anywhere else; the stupid come here to die in any one of a thousand unpleasant ways."

"What about the rest?" Selina asked

"Those are the only kind of people who come here; those are the only kind of people who should ever come here."

* * *

IN a dark basement far below where the fight was taking place, Knockout wondered what had gone so wrong. That she still lived at all was a tribute to her hyper-regenerative abilities. Deadshot had promised this would be an easy job ... ha, easy. The freaky little Cleaner could cut her somehow and Knockout had no doubt the others had tricks up their sleeves as well. Those thoughts got her worrying about Scandal. What if this Sawyer and her friends did something to Scandal while Knockout cowered in this filthy basement quaking in fear?

She could hear the evil little gnome strolling down the hallway whistling as she came. Knockout could not understand, she was a trained fighter and warrior and yet this one freakish little woman reduced her to such cowering fear.

"**You stink Piglet, ... you smell of bile and offal ... or is that fear?" **Sawyer taunted,** "You've never really bled before have you?.**"

No, she had not, not in a long time. Yet, she had to summon her training, her skill. Knockout scrambled from her hiding place, punching at Sawyer who grabbed her and swung her around shoving her into a wall. Sawyer slammed her knife into a pipe and then jammed Knockout's face into the blast of steam. Knockout screamed. Sawyer hissed in Knockout's ear, "**First - I'll take your hands...**" Knockout winced as Sawyer slashed one of her hands, "**... then I'll start ... on those pretty legs**." She slashed at Knockout's tendons and the stripper felt her legs buckle, no longer able to support her weight.

Sawyer loomed over her, "**... I'll save your face for last...**" the Cleaner pulled the huge chainsaw from behind her. Knockout marveled at the small woman's ability to hold, never mind use, such a thing.

Knockout crawled slowly back to her feet, an almost bestial look of rage twisted her face. "I don't know where you got those weapons but once I get them away from you, I'm going to tear you apart." Knockout snarled.

"**Tear me apart ... gutting me like a fish ... you use the words but I doubt you've ever actually done it ... I have ... let me show you how it's actually done.**" Sawyer gave the pull cord on her chainsaw a savage jerk. The chainsaw came to life with an angry roar. The Cleaner casually waved the blade back and forth allowing Its cutting blade to spark off the walls and pipes "**Ready Piglet?**" The Cleaner hissed as she stalked her prey.

Sawyer swiped at Knockout with the huge tool, its blade cutting through the wall. Knockout skipped away from the sudden burst of steam. Sawyer swept the blade down but Knockout clapped her hands on the oversize blade, keeping her fingers clear of the wickedly sharp teeth, she started forcing Sawyer's weapon away from her. They battled back and forth, Knockout's power against Sawyer's freak strength. Sawyer suddenly shoved the cutting blade into the wall. Knockout felt scalding hot steam painfully bake her flesh.

Knockout looked into Sawyer's eyes and saw a black hunger. This woman, this little woman with her pale skin and sullen eyes, was not just a hunter. She was a sadist, drawing pleasure from Knockout's fear and terror.

Sawyer swung her chainsaw high and Knockout in a panic used her feet to rip a pipe from the walls raising it up between them. The chainsaw's cutting blade sparked angrily, lighting Sawyer's pale face and her shark-like smile. Knockout could no longer help herself. She screamed. The villain climbed to her feet and stumbled away at a run. She had to get back to the group. This chick was too much for her.

Sawyer gave chase, She knew where Knockout was going, and there was no salvation in that direction but some of the Hostel's more ...interesting equipment lay in that direction. She had never been one to indulge in using Adolph's twisted torture machines, she was a Cleaner, but today she was a hunter and a hunter used what was around them to bring down the prey. Sawyer allowed herself a pleasant smile; this was more fun then she had allowed herself in quite a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

The Lagoon cut across the water. Rock was looking out over the prow when he saw a boat smoke rising from the fire on deck.

"Dutch, we have a problem, a boat in distress - off the starboard."

"I see it Rock, you actually think that's more important then what's going on at home?"

"It's a vessel in distress," Rock insisted, "aren't we supposed to do ...something?"

"Fine Rock fine," Dutch grumbled, "We've got nothing really pressing ... Let's play coast guard in the most lawless patch of ocean on the planet."

Dutch, having made his point, still allowed The Lagoon to slide up to a stop near the boat that was spewing fire and smoke. Bodies littered the deck some had died within moments of the Lagoon's arrival. They had just missed a battle, a very big, very bloody battle.

"Rock, Benny, stay here, " Dutch ordered, "Rotton, you're with me. Keep it tight and watch my back. Whoever did this might still be aboard."

Rotton tossed the life jacket he had insisted was "just-in-case," and donned his working clothes including the bulletproof jacket. Dutch racked a round in his shotgun and He and Rotton climbed onto the smoke filled deck. They moved across the deck scanning one body after another.

Rotton looked around in shock, "I'm not sure all these men died in the firefight." The mercenary noted quietly.

"Some of them are local muscle, small-timers. Well I'll be damned, I think these sailors were the gunrunners Rock did a deal with not-to-long ago; explains where the assault rifles came from." Dutch toed one of the body's over to survey the single shot that had taken his life. "Execution style but done like an amateur. Whoever it was isn't a pro, just wants to look like one - The same gun killed these guys and they died after the fight was done. Whoever it was needed muscle to get aboard but once he was on board his army became redundant."

"...And apparently a liability," Rotton whispered, "So would it be inappropriate to mention that the boat you rendezvoused with is registered to The Demon's Head?"

"You seem very well informed Rotton." Dutch countered smoothly, "I'm surprised you're so calm about wasting time with a rescue mission. I mean, you do realize your partners are most likely at this moment throwing down with a team composed of specialists...I mean, really, really special specialists."

"If we are talking about the same kind of special, then no I'm not concerned. Shenhua and Sawyer can take care of themselves."

"Oh I've no doubt they are good but against Suicide Squad..."

Rotton smiled, "I've made a few off-market modifications to Shenhua and Sawyer's equipment. I don't care how special the specialists are ... If My ladies are at the top of their game as usual, your Suicide Squad will get a very nasty surprise."

The two men startled at a groan. Dutch pointed his shotgun until the smoke cleared for a moment and he saw a man sprawled on the deck gazing sightlessly in to the sky.

"Shipley, Shipley is that you? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dutchie, I can't feel my legs. What time is it? My watch it got broken in the firefight."

"Rotton check below decks. There may be someone else still kicking OK, don't take too long."

Rotton nodded and ran off while Shipley grabbed Dutch's hand, "I'm not kidding here Dutch, what time?"

Dutch checked his watch and told the mortally wounded man what time it was.

Shipley suddenly startled at his words. "You have to get gone - there was a bomb set for five minutes from now. You have to get out of here."

"Who did this Shipley?"

"Red Hood, he told us Chang was bringing in a heavy hitter, that taking him out would make us kings, we came onboard, then everybody started shooting, and Red Hood he just ran off. Next thing I know I'm taking one on the back and Red Hood is skipping out on us. Guess he got his man."

Dutch looked up and shouted toward the hold, "Rotton, change of plans. We're leaving right now," he cried out.

"I found someone alive … barely." Rotton called out, "I think I know what Red Hood was after."

"In less then five minutes this boat will be a memory." Dutch argued even as he charged down the steps leading to the bowels of the ship,

Rotton was struggling to pull a wounded man up the steps.

"How the hell?"

"He managed to crawl to the steps. Someone shot him, repeatedly, to judge by his wounds. Red Hood likes overkill but isn't so good at finishing the job."

Shipley called out. "Please Dutch ... "

"Ship, I'd like to, but you're on your last legs...no pun intended."

"Not that, I know I'm done but a man shouldn't have to go out jonesing for a cancer stick."

Dutch slipped a cigarette into the man's mouth, lighting it before he and Rotton dashed back to the Lagoon.

"Benny start her up and get us moving..." Dutch cried out as they hit the deck of the Lagoon.

Benny shoved the throttle all the way and the Lagoon tore away at a fast clip. Rock heard Dutch counting off aloud and when he reached zero, the burning ship exploded into a pillar of flames that rocketed into the sky.

Rock checked the wounded man's pockets and found identification. "Kenneth Shiro… this is the man … was the man my brother was here to meet. Why would Red Hood try and kill him."

"Assuming it was the real Red Hood."

"What do you mean?"

"Rock have you forgotten, according to your brother Red Hood is supposed to be holding a meet at The Hostel so if he's at the Hostel, Why did one of the few people still alive say they stormed the ship on Red Hood's orders and that he was with them. How can he be in two places at once."

"He used duplicates before when he attacked the syndicate bosses."

"...But he stayed in the area. I know a double bluff when I see one and this massacre was not pulled by an impostor. The Real Red Hood, or at least the one we need to worry about, was here."

"Then who is at home, surely he wouldn't set up some impostor especially for a trap at Adolph's."

"Maybe its a partner who doesn't know the kind of evil mojo that's been brought down in his name."

The man groaned, coughing up blood. Dutch leaned close. "You're safe now, we're taking you some where safe. Who did this to you, was it Red Hood?"

"Not Red Hood, Okajima, it was Okajima"

Rock startled at his words.

Dutch nodded gravely "Unless you've developed some kind of weird split personality thing that I don't know about Rock, I'd say that was a confirmation."

"Came to warn...a trap ... Cascade is a trap." his words turned to choked coughing.

Benny picked up a folded sheet of paper the man had been carrying and looked at it. He gaped. "Isn't this guy supposed to be some kind of genius?" He asked.

"Shiro yeah I guess. Why?"

"... Cause either this idiot doesn't know a damn thing about engineering or he's deliberately trying to kill us all."

Dutch blinked, "Help me out here Benny-boy."

"Rock said his brother was in town looking for some tech that Shiro had on him, was it this tech?" Benny held up the schematic in his hand. "Because this is a booby trap. Look, its designed to channel energy from an external source; I'm guessing those diamonds Selina has. The thing is, its been built to tap and re-channel that power flow back into itself."

The room full of blank stares caused Benny to sigh, "You turn it on; it charges up and then goes boom,"

Rock was beyond mystified, "Why would someone build something so that it blows up?" he asked,

"A more important question is what happened to the machine?" Rotton wondered, "It wasn't aboard ship that I noticed so if your brother took it, it means he has it in Roanapur somewhere."

"Where?" Rock asked panic filling his voice.

"I don't know," Dutch admitted, " ... But I'd rather not find out as a mushroom cloud blooms over the city."

* * *

Knockout stumbled through the dim and foreboding halls of the Hostel. Trapped for some time now, the masked mercenary was starting to panic. A strange stench of bleach soured the air and there was a sticky residue on some surfaces. Knockout was no stranger to death and killing but the horrors hinted at by the severed finger laying discarded in a corner made her want to vomit.

"You can't scare me any more freak," Knockout shouted, almost convincing herself it was true, "Without your little toys you'll be just as weak and helpless as the rest of the herd."

She turned a corner and found herself at yet another dead end. A darting shadow and a rustling sound made her scream in frustration.

"Quit screwing around, I'm ready for you this time." Knockout shouted.

Suddenly the floor swung away dropping her into a vented pit. She rolled across the floor; sprawled on a heated metal grate at the bottom of a large room. The trap door at the top swung closed trapping her at the bottom.

Suddenly, she heard Sawyer's voice from above, "**Sorry for the way the place looks Piglet ... Adolph must be getting lazy ... Back when I was a Cleaner here, ... I'd never leave the place looking like this**,"

"Let me out of here you freak."

"**Let you out...but didn't you want to play? That's what you said, ... you wanted to play. Well THIS is one of our playgrounds … this is how we play, ... and when we play … We play for keeps.**"

Knockout felt the raising heat, the room was sweltering, "What is this place?" she asked nervously.

"**When we aren't using it to entertain our guests, ... we use it to cremate bodies ... Maybe you can still see a couple of bones ... The others were never as through as I was.**"

Knockout knelt feeling under the grate. her hand closed around a charred skull that collapsed into ash in her fist. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you. You hear me you freaky bitch."

"**Come on Piglet, your games were so boring … you've never risked yourself … not for real … you always had an edge…a trick…. how much fun can it be hunting prey so weak it can't fight back ... risking your life … is half the fun.**"

"You think fire can kill me?" Knockout cried out in defiance. "I'm way stronger then that."

"**I'm not trying to kill you Piglet ... I'm trying to hurt you ... by the way ... I wouldn't yell too much if I were you ... That room is air tight ... Fire burns oxygen so your screaming ... all the air … will be burned away.**"

Knockout looked at her hands and saw that her clothes were starting to ignite she screamed and kept screaming till lack of air allowed her to pass out.

* * *

Sawyer clicked off the intercom. Sawyer heaved a sigh. That had actually been a tough fight. Knockout was strong and she could hit hard. Had they had their fight anywhere else it might not have gone as well as it did. The Hostel's twisted atmosphere had made getting into the woman's head easy. Knockout would be able to cause no trouble in the cremation machine She could sit and cook for a while, it was time to see if Shenhua needed her help.

Sawyer looked at her chainsaw in fascination. she was fanatical about personally maintaining her equipment. She knew what a chainsaw could and more importantly could not cut and the strippers ability to heal quickly and ignore pain was shocking so if Sawyer was able to cut her even if the harm was only temporary ... The Cleaner started up her chainsaw. She lashed out at a metal door slicing through it like it was butter.

Ever since Rotton had volunteered to sharpen her tools during a busy day, she'd noticed the blade cut more smoothly but slicing through metal with nary a scratch to show for the effort? It seemed Rotton owed her an explanation.


	13. Chapter 13

Shenhua and Scandal were both heaving from the exertions of the fight. Bleeding from dozens of tiny cuts each had managed to inflict on the other.

Shenhua had a slight edge with her skill and style but Scandal's near-magical durability was wearing Shenhua down. Cut her and she kept on coming, stab her and she kept on coming. Shenhua was starting to think chopping the woman to pieces might be the only way to beat her, not that she had a huge problem with that.

"I told you," Scandal hissed though her gasps of exertion, "I'm damn hard to kill."

"Maybe hard but not impossible." Shenhua growled. This woman may have been tough but Shenhua wasn't about to lie down for anyone least of all some spoiled princess who thought wearing ugly looking forearm blades made her tough.

"Not so cocky now are you bitch," Scandal sneered, "and as soon as Knockout is done with your little friend..."

Shenhua started laughing, "You think pretty girl can take Sawyer. You mean they not tell you where you are."

"I've heard the stories, I'm not very impressed, baddest of the bad, worst of the worst … blah, blah, blah,"

"Stupid Whore not even know where she is ...this Hostel, people come here to do things to people they can't do anywhere else on planet . This Sawyer first home - your pretty girl not walking away." Shenhua laughed, "Maybe crawl, if Sawyer let her keep hands and feet." she sneered.

"Then you don't know Knockout," Scandal laughed, "she's not going to fall to some freaky Goth-chick wannbe."

"**She didn't fall ... as much as stumble,"** Sawyer had appeared, **"... Don't worry though ... I left her someplace safe ... and warm.**" She hissed.

"You, you're alive? What did you do to Knockout?"

Sawyer just smiled, "**Oh physically she'll be fine ... She might need a lot of therapy for a while...maybe the rest of her life..."**

"You give her back to me now bitch." Scandal snarled, "You give her back or I'll gut you till you're begging to die."

Sawyer taunted her "**Do you know how much you have to torture a person before they will actually beg you to kill them ... I do.**"

"I said give her back to me, give her back NOW" Scandal raged and ran at Sawyer

Shenhua flew at her cutting her off and slashing at her, "Maybe Princess forgets we not done OUR dance."

"**When you burn off the top layers of flesh, the nerves cook. The pain actually goes away. However, if the skin can regenerate fast enough, so do the nerves. She'll be able to feel the flames cooking her over and over**."

"I wonder how many layers of skin Princess' little friend have burned off so far. "

"**How many more till she's begging me to kill her?**" Sawyer asked.

Scandal screamed in rage slashing at Shenhua trying to get past her but her attacks weren't nearly as focused now, not as precise, and that along with her durability had been the one thing she had going for her. Shenhua got in close stabbing at her midsection and then slashing her viciously across her throat. Scandal dropped grasping for her throat as she tried in vain to draw a breath.

Shenhua leaned close, "Princess Bitch lucky Boss Chang want to ask questions - well you might not feel lucky soon." with that she bashed the woman across the back of her skull. Scandal dropped to the ground in a heap.

"I wanting pay raise." Shenhua said with a sigh as they looked at the unconscious woman.

"**Where is the Lagoon woman?**" Sawyer asked

"Not caring where gun whore is." Shenhua whined, "I want to go home, take long bath, Feels like Princess Bitch managed to skin me alive before I put her down."

"**If she is still fighting then you and I got ours before she finished with hers.**" Sawyer pointed out.

Shenhua grinned at this thought, "Suddenly feel much better, what do we do with her?"

"**She wanted to be with her friend so badly I say let's put them together.**"

Shenhua looked at the unblemished blade in her hand, after a fight that intense there should be some scar, chip or flaw, but the edge looked as clean and baby's bottom smooth as the day they had been forged.

"You noticing anything different in weapons since Rotton sharpened them Sawyer?" Shenhua asked.

"**Cutting with chainsaw is laughably easy and that suicide woman, her flesh and body healed from almost everything I did to her except when I cut her with the blades he sharpened. **"

I thinking Rotten has explaining to do ... maybe a lot of explaining."

"**...And then?**"

"If liking answers - he be very, very happy; if not liking, then he be very, very unhappy."

* * *

Misa showed up at Selene's house to find a small tubby man who looked like he had emptied a couple of jars of gel into his hair.

"You're the girl?" he asked nervously.

"I'm Lena's friend, she said there was work."

"...Names Elvis ... no jokes please, do you steal?"

Misa shrugged, "All the time but not from people who work for Chang ... I've heard that can be hazardous to your health."

"...And mine," Elvis nodded and shoved a uniform into her hands. "It will be a little big for you so just roll up the sleeves."

With that, they entered the building and began cleaning. Misa had to help him haul the huge body out of the house dumping it in Elvis' little cube van.

Misa quickly realized why Elvis's reputation was so much less grand then he would like. In his mind, it was because Sawyer was lucky, gloaming on to easy jobs that required little or no finesse. Misa would have disagreed. It quickly became obvious the real problem was Elvis was too easily distracted from his work. Everything reminded the man of some story or tale and he would then stop and reminisce. Either that or it was the endless professional criticism of Sawyer. The fearsome Cleaner was thorough to the point of obsession. A desirable trait, in this business to be sure but Elvis felt Sawyer was too exacting. Elvis believed a room's history was important. That cleansing a room completely of all traces of what had gone on there was as bad as any brutal crime that might have occurred there. He talked endlessly of the energy of the room; its Feng Shui. He liked to speak to the unseen spirits that dwelt there. Misa listened for a while secretly scanning the room for places where the black diamonds might be. Finally with the room spirits placated enough, Elvis donned a set of ear buds zoning out with a music player at which point he started paying even less attention to his work.

"What kind of bleach should I be using?" Misa asked

"Honestly it hardly matters as long as it gets the stains and the smell out or at least covers it up - am I right?"

Actually he was wrong, some of the chemicals he had brought would have left hideous stains on the walls or dissolved the carpet completely. Thankfully Misa had an affinity for chemistry to match her other more martial talents. Misa went out to the van hauling less harsh bleaches and cleaning solutions past the stiffening corpse in the rear.

Getting down on her hands and knees Misa started scrubbing. It took a while, as the carpet stubbornly held onto it's bloody stains. Maybe there was something to Elvis's wacky new age nonsense. She silently appealed to the Rooms spirits to cut her some slack. She bent to the task and noticed that leaving the stain alone for even a moment had allowd the cleaning product to set in, diluting the stain ever so slightly.

Getting the message from the rooms spirits, Misa left the stain alone for a time setting to work on cleansing the walls of grayish stains that Misa suspected corresponded to the exit wound in the back of the corpse's head. When the walls were clean she went back to the carpet and found the stains practically leaping off the floor. Soon the room looked and smelled a hell of a lot better.

Elvis looked around and smiled, "The Spirits are happy I can tell, another job well done. You have a knack for this we should discuss a more permanent arrangement."

You want me to clean ...full time."

"It's honest work...about the only honest work you can do in this town and you obviously know something about cleaning products already."

"I was looking to get out of town."

Elvis shrugged, "Suit yourself, Here you deserve this. Maybe it will convince you to stay on." he handed Misa a roll of bills.

"That's my half of the money." Misa asked, "What's the other thing?"

Elvis handed her what looked like a wristwatch. It had no numbers that Misa could see. instead its face showed stars. Their configurations matching constellations across the night's sky. She spun the dial on the face and watched as the constellations changed. Misa assumed it was some odd kind of time keeping device.

"Our friend was wearing it." Elvis explained with a grin, "It looks pretty cool doesn't it? You can make more ... much more if we can steal some of Sawyer's thunder and with you at my side..."

Misa saw it then, that gleam that her brother all too often had in his eyes. Very soon, she would end up doing all the work for Elvis and getting maybe half what she had coming. Still that was more then she had ever made shilling for her brother, maybe she should consider staying on.

"Make one last sweep - make sure we got everything." Elvis said as she sat thinking, "We can talk about this later."

Misa headed back into the house and stopped by a drawer. She had looked in every nook and cranny, would Selene really leave valuables in such an obvious location. She slid open the drawer and saw a small pouch sitting quietly. "No fucking way, its really that easy?" she whispered to herself.

She heard a roar of an explosion and rushed to the door to see Elvis' flaming van soaring into the sky. Misa cursed her luck. Had Chang found her already? That was when she saw him. Standing over Elvis' unconscious form was Red Hood. The masked vigilante saw her and rose from probing the Cleaner; stalking toward her.

"Well isn't this a coincidence, why is it every time I'm looking for something you end up finding it first, must be fate."

"You've already gotten me in enough trouble I'm not trusting you."

"Honey I don't need your trust, what I need are those diamonds now are you going to give them to me or can I flay you alive first..." Red Hood held up his knife.

Misa cursed again and charged him they fought viciously. Red Hood laughed at her evading her slashes and stabs, reaching for her wrist instead of the bag. He bent her wrist back almost breaking her arm. She managed to turn in his grasp kicking him in the kneecap. As he fell, she smacked him as hard as her slight bodyweight allowed, His mask flew free and in his rage Ryouichi Okajima slapped her across the face hard sending the young girl into unconsciousness.

"You're lucky I need a distraction little girl, otherwise..." Ryu hissed.

Ryouichi examined the diamonds; they looked so cold and hard. He nodded to himself. Only one last thing to take care of, he had the damn Cascade Machine and now the diamonds. The only loose end was his so-called allies. He should have heard something by now if they had made it. That implied something had gone wrong... or to put it another way, something else on this chaotic mission had gone wrong. If the Suicide Squad were made to talk, and Ryu had no doubt that Chang could make even hardened criminals like them spill their guts if needed, his own part in this affair might come to light. He had not gone to all this trouble , killed all those he had killed just for things to fall apart during the endgame.

With Roanapur's hunter's chasing Jason Todd around the city he had a golden opportunity to make sure the Squad remained silent, a tragic victim of Roanapur's treacherous criminal underworld. Ryu doubted Chang would move the Squad far from Adolph's Hostel, way take them someplace to torture them when the all tools of the trade were right there for the using. The Squad would be under lock and key but He didn't need to worry about breaking them out, he just needed a spot within the factory where Shiro's little machine could be left to quietly power up. When it reached critical mass, the squad, the factory and a good two thirds of the landmass surrounding the city would be reduced to an irradiated cloud of soot.

Rock was going to thank him; Roanapur and everyone in it were about to become celebrities. They would join that small but infamous list of terrorist nations with weapons of mass destruction. The faces of every man woman and child would be tabloid fodder for years to come; the villain's paradise that had nuked itself out of existence. There was only one person Ryouichi cared enough about to save ... but if Rock was too stupid to get with that program, well Ryouichi had been an only child for a long time ...he could get used to it again.


End file.
